The Cabin in the Woods
by Caranath
Summary: Joe and his girlfriend get more than they bargained for when they go on a weekend getaway. Don't let the title scare you off, no M.Night Shyamalan-esqueness to be found
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **_I know I said it would be a while before my next one. I lied.. but only a little. Updates will not happen quite as frequently as they were in "Errands". All the major plot points are taken care of and there has been fleshing out of details. the only problem is my Muse is giving me stuff out of order. so there may be times where I update every third day then go 3 weeks before the next one. Despite the title this is NOT a horror story. I do promise some excitement, some romance and maybe just a teensy bit of danger. _

**The Cabin in the Woods**

Joe Hardy, tall, blond, muscular, and darn good looking( at least in his own imagination) drove along the deserted highway, glancing occasionally at the sleeping form in the passenger seat. He would smile tenderly and once in a while brushed a stray hair away from the porcelain smooth skin of his girlfriend of not quite six months. He and Halloran Jacobs had met under unusual circumstances, but she stuck around anyway and Joe couldn't have been happier. Within twenty minutes of their first real conversation over coffee after the Bank robbery, Joe was convinced this was the woman he was going to marry. Frank of course, had scoffed and told him he was being ridiculous. But Joe was more certain of this than of anything else in his life. And he knew exactly who to thank for it.

He still missed Iola Morton, and would for the remainder of his days. She was his first true love and he had no doubt he would have married her if it weren't for a car bomb that took her life over ten years ago. Vanessa, his next long term girlfriend, had been the impetus he needed to stop being self destructive, but in his heart he knew that she was only temporary. Luckily they had parted amicably and still remained friends. But it was Iola who sent this dark haired, green eyed angel to him. The hair and eyes were similar, although Hal wore hers impossibly long and usually braided into an intricate coif, while Iola had always been the pixie cut type. And their personalities could not have been more polar opposite. Iola had been vivacious, a tomboy and as much a risk taker as he himself was. Halloran was quiet, cautious and elegant. Iola had been cute, and while Hal could not, in truth, be considered a classical beauty, she was striking in her own way.

And Joe Hardy loved her. Deeply, passionately, and intensely. Unfortunately, he was not so sure she felt the same about him. Oh sure they had a great time together, seldom argued about anything more contentious than the relative merits of football versus basketball, but there was a hesitancy in her that he caught from time to time. He wasn't sure if she just wasn't ready, or if it was the job, or even of it was _him_ that made her so reluctant. For the first time in his life he was being extraordinarily patient, letting someone else set the pace and tone. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. (_Maybe I am growing up after all_)

Halloran shifted in the leather seat of the Mustang (_Dent free going on seven __months__ now! Go me!_) and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?" Joe smiled gently at her.

"Mmm. Where are we?" Halloran yawned her reply.

"According to Gary, about 45 minutes to the village." Gary was the GPS unit. Joe had downloaded one of those custom celebrity voices. Halloran would have preferred the soothing but commanding tones of James Earl Jones. Joe had chosen Gary Busey. The slightly maniacal voice did suit Joe's personality better. And it drove Frank crazy, which was the real reason he downloaded it, he confessed one evening when she complained about having to listen to it. So Joe turned voice off when she was in the car with him, or switched back to the generic female voice it came pre loaded with. "Need to stop?"

"Nahh, I'm good until we get there. The diner on Main street is one of my favorites. They make a really good reuben. And we'll need to stop anyway to check in with the Park Ranger." They were headed to a cabin that had been in her family for generations, long before the surrounding forest was turned into a National Park. The family had been allowed to keep the cabin and continue using it so long as they kept it maintained and made no changes. Joe was not sure he was looking forward to the whole outhouse thing...let alone having to bring water in from a well. But Halloran had had a crappy past few weeks, what with her grandfather falling too ill for her to take care of herself any more. She had cried for hours after moving him to the nursing home, even though he repeatedly told her he was okay with it and he understood that it was necessary. His final month of life he had been happy, well cared for and she had just come to terms with it when he passed away peacefully in the night. Joe had held her for hours as she cried herself to sleep and after the funeral she confessed a deep need to go to the cabin to get some closure.

The cabin was in her name now, as was everything else of her grandfather's estate. It was close to two years since anyone had stayed there as the Park Service did not allow them to rent it out. It was past time to check on the place and make any repairs. Joe was willing to do some manual labor for the woman he loved, so long as she made Key Lime pie.

They arrived at the small village at the base of the mountain just as dusk was settling. With easy familiarity, Halloran strolled into the diner and settled herself into a booth. The waitress, a middle aged woman with overly teased and bleached hair and fire engine red lipstick gave Hal a hearty welcome and Joe a thorough look from over the rims of her tortoise shell glasses out of the 50's. Just as Joe began to squirm under the steely gaze, Hal introduced him. The waitress became all smiles again as she asked for their drink orders.

"Do get the cherry coke, Honey. They use the actual syrup." Hall encouraged Joe.

Joe amiably agreed and was soon sipping away at the best cherry coke he had ever had in his life. The menu was plain, but as far as he could tell from the loaded plates that were coming out, they were not stingy with anything. Hal ordered herself a reuben with fries and Joe opted for a bacon cheeseburger and onion rings. When the plates came out, the reuben was at least 6 inches thick, and his burger was pushing 8. He even left a few onion rings on the plate. Halloran had laughed at him when he pushed the plate away with a groan. "What, no room for dessert?"

Joe smiled indulgently. "There's _always_ room for dessert, Dear. What do you recommend?"

"The apple pie, definitely. They pick the apples fresh daily when in season. And yes you can get ice cream." she laughed. "Make that two, actually, Bernice" she informed the waitress. "Both a la mode please." when the slices arrived, Joe was certain that the two pieces made up at least half a pie.

"Do not ever tell my mother, but this is the best pie I have ever eaten in my life." Joe's voice was blissful and he sighed in ecstasy after every bite.

"Your secret is safe with me. Think you can roll your way out the door? The Park Office will close in about half an hour and we still need to sign in." Halloran was looking at her watch.

"Oh I think I can manage. How far away is the Office?"

"Just a couple of blocks down the street. Afterward we can hit the hardware store and stock up on the necessities. Like canned fuel for the grill." she grinned before continuing. "You do realize that we will be roughing it despite having 4 walls and a roof, right?"

"I'll live. Can't be any worse than sleeping 4 deep in a two man tent when at least one snores."

"Frank?" she giggled.

"Nope. Chet. Although he vehemently denies it. But Iola told me the truth." Halloran had heard the story in Joe's own words about her death after she had read the article about it after first meeting him. That was one night where she did the comforting instead of the other way around.

The sun had set by the time they got outside but the horizon was still bright. The air was crisp with the first hints of autumn and the leaves were painted in bright reds, yellows and oranges. Joe took a deep breath of fresh, unpolluted air and reached over to pull his girlfriend into an impromptu hug. "I think we both needed some time away" he murmured into her hair before pulling away and looking down at her face, which was suddenly tear streaked. "Oh honey, don't be sad. This will be a time for you to remember your grandfather by telling me all about the summers you spent here."

Halloran sniffled but dried her tears with a wan smile. "We can walk to the Park Office if that's okay. It's a nice night for a walk."

"Lay on, Macduff" he quoted, reminding her of their first meeting, Halloran led the way and true to her word, the Park Ranger's Office was indeed just down the street. As she pushed open the door, the bell at the jamb jingled away merrily. The office was tiny, and littered with racks of brochures and pamphlets ranging from such fun topics as poison ivy to bear attacks. Joe busied himself with perusing all the various rules and regs that were plastered the walls while Halloran stood by the counter waiting for the Ranger to appear.

A minute or so later, a tall strawberry blond dressed in the olive green uniform of the US Park Service came around the corner of the doorway behind the counter. Her hair was cut vey short, her bright blue eyes twinkled merrily and her face lit up in a huge grin as she beheld Halloran. "Long time no see, Chick! Was beginning to think you didn't love us no more!"

"Sorry, you know how it goes. Life.." she trailed off but the Ranger finished the sentence.

"The Universe, and Everything. Yeah yeah, I get it. How's your Gramps?"

Halloran stifled a sob then and Joe was immediately there gathering her into his arms offering comfort. Hal buried her face into his shoulder, and Joe looked over her head to shake his head and say quietly "He died a week ago." the smile quickly turned into a sympathetic frown and the woman immediately came out from behind the counter.

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry!" She opened her own arms then and Joe gently steered his girlfriend into them. Another few minutes passed by , the only sounds the soft sniffles of Halloran and the equally soft murmurings of the Park Ranger. Joe stood there, one hand still on Hal's back, offering silent but tactile support. Eventually, though, Hall straightened up and with an embarrassed laugh stepped away from both of them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so emotional" she tried to apologize but neither person was having any of it. The Ranger, whose name tag Joe finally was able to read said 'M. Harper' tsk tsked and reached behind the counter to grab a box of tissues.

"Don't you dare apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.. or ashamed of. Andy Jacobs was a great man and of course you are going to be upset. Why don't you go freshen up in the back, Hmm?" M. Harper shooed Halloran behind the counter before turning around and appraising Joe for the first time. "And you are?..." she left the question open ended.

"Joe Hardy." He stuck his hand out and was surprised by the firm no nonsense grip.

"And what are you to Hallie?"

"Umm, her boyfriend?" Joe was momentarily confused, he was not used to being interrogated by anyone. Normally he was the one asking all the questions.

"Oh really? For how long?"

Now Joe was getting irked. What business of hers was it anyway? Before he could make a comment, though, Hal came back out.

"Mellie, leave him alone. He's liable to turn the tables on you and have you confess to all your sins. Joe and I have been together about six months, and I am very happy so butt out!" Hal sounded half serious, half kidding. "Melody Harper, may I present Joe Hardy, Private Investigator and Knight in Shining Armor. Joe, this is Mellie , a very old friend. I have known her ever since I started coming out here every summer as a little kid. She grew up on this mountain and stayed after becoming a Park Ranger."

For the sake of Halloran, both Joe and Mellie silently agreed to a truce. Both also reserved judgement regarding the other for the nonce. Joe privately thought she was a little too damn nosy, and Mellie privately though he was a little too good looking to have anything but evil nefarious thoughts towards her friend.

Halloran was oblivious to all of it. She was still feeling the after affects of her most recent breakdown and was suddenly very tired and wanted nothing more than to get up to the cabin and collapse on the bed. "Honey we need to get going. I am not feeling all that great."

"Of course, Sweetheart. Is there anything else that needs to be done here?" he asked as he held her around the waist.

Hal shook her head as Mellie spoke "Just need to know how long you plan on being at the cabin."

"Just the weekend. Mellie. I don't think I am ready to really go through all the stuff just yet. Just here to take an inventory and make notes on what maintenance needs doing."

"No worries then. Weather forecast looks clear, no incoming freak snowstorm or flood indicated. You should have no problems. The river is flowing at optimum too. Just remember.. only one or two without a permit!" at Joe's quizzical look she answered "Trout. Not in season but dinner one night I can overlook." She gave Hal another brief hug before escorting them to the door. "I won't be here Sunday or Monday, have to go into the 'big city' for a few meetings so I will miss you when you check out. Travis will be here so let him know if anything major needs handling."

Halloran thanked her with a tired smile, and Joe even deigned to offer a hand again in a good bye shake. Mellie's grip was even tighter than the last time and it was all he could do to not grimace in pain. (_Yeah, bit of a domineering type, that one_)

Halloran was very subdued as they walked back to the car but all Joe did was hold her hand. He knew she wasn't ready to talk and that any attempt by him to lighten her mood would fall flat. "We can skip the shopping and go straight to the cabin, Honey" he suggested.

"No, we can't" Halloran shook her head. "We need to at least get fuel canisters and a block of ice to keep the food we brought cold. But do you mind if I just stay in the car? I just don't feel up to going in."

"Of course not. I'll just be a few minutes. Anything else besides ice and fuel?"

"Some fire starters for the fireplace. I guess we can decide later what else we need."

Joe gave her a quick smootch, caressing her cheek gently before heading into the hardware store. It was very small so it only took him a few minutes to find everything he needed. The man behind the counter was pleasant and wished him a good evening, remarking that he was about to lock up for the night. Joe wished him the same in return before dumping his purchases in the trunk. Coming back around to the driver's side, he saw Halloran wiping her eyes again but trying to hide that fact. He slipped in, but didn't start the car right away.

"Honey?" he asked, quietly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Halloran shook her head. "I don't mean to be such a wreck. I am stronger than this."

"Yes, you are. But that doesn't mean you have to put on the brave face all the time. Especially with me. If you feel like blubbering then go ahead and blubber. I bought an extra large box of tissues." That at least got a strangled half laugh, half sob and a punch in the arm. Joe grinned and asked "So which way do I go now?"

Halloran directed him out of the small village which was dark and deserted at this hour. (A_nother one of those towns that roll up the sidewalks after supper. Must be boring as hell_.) Another 20 minutes and they were at the end of the road. "We will have to walk from here on out. It's only about half a mile and it's fairly well marked. Now you know why I insisted on a rolling cooler."

"Where do I park my toy?" Joe asked plaintively.

"Here's fine, but turn her around. She'll be fine, nobody else comes around here except the Park Service."

Joe grumped a bit; he was still nervous about scratches and dents despite having gone so long without any. He just knew Frank was waiting to pounce and say "I told you so" With a dramatic sigh he unloaded the car and arranged as much of their stuff on the rolling cooler as he could. Halloran slung the large back pack containing their clothes over one shoulder and grabbed a couple of the tote bags that contained the hardware store purchases. "I'll come back for the bock of ice, I guess."

"Good idea. I can start unwrapping the furniture and get a fire going while you do that. I'm pretty tired though, so do you mind if we call it an early night?"

"Honey, this weekend is all about you and your needs, wants and desires. I am at your complete and utter disposal. Whatever you want, you get."

She smiled and raised a hand to lightly caress his cheek. "I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"Frank would say it's the other way around. And he'd be right."

The two walked slowly along the path, Joe because he was unfamiliar with the terrain and Halloran because it was past dark by now and the flashlight gave only limited assistance. But soon they were past the overgrowth into a small clearing which held the cabin and it's outbuildings. It was small, probably nor more than 900 square feet but it had a large and cozy looking covered porch that contained a chair swing just big enough for 2. ( _ A little wine, some cheese, maybe some soft music. And mosquito repellent_.) Joe slapped away a few blood drinkers as he followed the slender form of his girlfriend. She stepped up the few stairs and quickly unlocked the front door. Pausing just inside, she dropped her burden and swung the flashlight until she came upon a table that contained a large oil lamp. Picking it up she was pleased to hear a sloshing sound and she quickly reached into the drawer and pulled out a box of matches. Soon the interior of the cabin was lit with the warm glow of the lamp, casting strange shadows on the furniture. All the big pieces were covered with sheets or old quilts to keep dust and cobwebs at bay.

The main part of the cabin was one giant room, with a small kitchen along one wall. The shapes under all the coverings appeared to be the usual suspects.. a table with 4 chairs, a small couch or loveseat, and 2 chairs that looked suspiciously like rocking chairs over by the vast fireplace that took up the entire South wall. There was a door almost directly opposite the main entrance, and Joe assumed a bedroom lay beyond. Halloran told him to unload the cooler and she would begin putting stuff away and removing coverings while he returned for the block of ice.

Joe quickly dumped their few provisions on the counter and within moments was back down the path , flashlight in hand. The ice proved to be just too large to fit neatly into the cooler and after a minute or three spent cursing, he gave it up and just hauled it down the path balanced precariously on the outside. Halloran was hard pressed to stifle the giggle when she beheld his predicament. "The Ice box is ready for you. Just plop it on the shelf." she indicated the open door with her hand. Joe had never seen an actual ice box before, the predecessor of the modern Fridge.

"This thing actually works?" he exclaimed after grunting and straining to get the ice positioned.

"Yes, and no. It'll keep stuff cool, but not frozen. This block will last us the weekend, but no longer. Mostly we always just made do with canned goods." She busied herself putting the last of the food away and then went to see about making a fire. 'Oh hell. There's no cords left. And it is definitely too late to go chop some more."

"I am sure we can make do. It's not that cold out and besides, I am all for conserving body heat by snuggling up together under a blankie." Joe teased.

"You are a very bad man, Joseph Hardy." but for the first time all day Halloran had a genuine smile on her face that was not tinged with sadness.

"Yes. Yes I am" he agreed as he swept in and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She giggled and slipped her arms behind his neck and reached up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. Then she sighed and snuggled her face into his neck even as she tightened her grip on him. They stood there for a long minute before reluctantly stepping apart. "You did say you were tired. Why don't we call it a night? Something tells me the day begins _very_ early out here."

Hall nodded and stifled a yawn. "Yeah. It's been a long day and emotionally exhausting. The bedroom is ready, though, I made the bed while you were getting the last of the stuff." She slid her hand down his arm and grasped his own then led him across the floor into the bedroom.

The bedroom was much smaller, or maybe it just seemed that way as most of the space was taken up by a huge four poster king size bed. A faded but intricate quilt covered it, and there were at least a half dozen pillows. A small dresser lay along one wall and there was just enough room to walk around the bed without having to turn sideways. Along another wall was a small dressing table with mirror and tiny chair. "I put away your clothes, but I didn't see any pajamas. You must have forgotten them."

"Honey, I didn't forget a thing." Joe leered suggestively. "Easier to conserve body heat when you have skin to skin contact, you know."

"Oh _really_?" Hal glared. "So you are okay stumbling through the woods with all your naughty bits dangling around loose in the pitch black going to the outhouse at 2 am?"

Joe blanched. "Umm, well, I sorta didn't think of that. Yeah, maybe I'll go take care of business now instead."

Halloran dissolved into giggles at his discomfiture. "You just do that Studmuffin."

Joe sheepishly went outside and took care of business before rushing back into the cozy cabin. Halloran had taken the one lit oil lamp into the bedroom with her so Joe needed the flashlight, otherwise he would have stubbed a toe or six. Halloran was seated at the dressing table, brushing her hair. When she stood, the raven black tresses fell past her knees. "C'mere. Rapunzel." he smiled at her gently. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

"Sexy? Joe, Sweetie, perhaps you need to see an Optometrist about glasses. Have you seen what I am wearing?" she was wearing a pair of red plaid flannel pajamas that were slightly threadbare and just a hair too large for her tiny frame. Joe thought she looked amazing. Her pale face was devoid of makeup or blemish. Her hair swung straight and thick down her back. The baggy top gave a hint of the curves beneath and the drawstring bottoms just skimmed her hips.

Joe strode across the room and cupped her chin, his face growing serious as he looked deeply into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful person in my universe. Inside and out. Don't sell yourself short." Halloran just shook her head mutely, like she didn't think she deserved such comments directed at her. Joe sighed, wishing he could make her see how much she meant to him. But something kept her from accepting such praise. Much as he desperately wanted to know what it was, so that he could banish such thoughts, he didn't push the issue. It was late and they were both tired.

Joe quickly stripped off his polo shirt and jeans and jumped onto the bed in just his boxers. Lifting up the covers he invited Halloran to join him. She climbed in and snuggled in next to him, laying her head on his broad chest. She traced the now almost completely faded scar that ran along his sternum, the last vestiges of open heart surgery a while back. "Does it ever hurt?" she asked.

"Not so much any more. For the first six months or so I would get winded way too easily and once in a while I get a few pains if I over do it, but they always pass relatively quickly. Really, I'm totally recovered. Pain in the ass during the summer though. Doesn't tan well and I hate the stares."

"Oh honey they aren't staring at your scar, they are staring at your six pack abs!" she teased.

"Well yeah of course, that goes without saying, but don't you want me to be all shy and stuff? These abs are yours and yours alone!" he teased right back.

She was about to make a retort when she was interrupted by a yawn that threatened to split her head in two. Joe laughed at her then before reaching over to the table and cutting the oil supply of the lamp, shrouding the room in darkness. "Goodnight sweetheart." Halloran only mumbled in reply, she was already well on her way to the land of Nod. Joe fell asleep himself within minutes, his arms around his girlfriend and a smile on his face.

**A/n: **_awww ain't they adorable together? Yes Halloran has some demons to deal with before she can commit. Joe( and you) are just gonna have to be patient. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **_Just a little calm before the storm. You didn't think I was going to let them have a nice, quiet, romantic, uninterrupted weekend ddi you? oh you silly silly readers...*grinz* __  
_

**Chapter 2**

As Joe had correctly predicted, morning came way too damn early. What made things worse was the fact that Halloran was _definitely_ a morning person without the need for copious amounts of caffeine. She woke chipper and rarin' to go, a fact Joe appreciated as an improvement over her melancholy the day before but did she have to be so damn _cheerful_ about it?

"Lots to do today dear, no being a lazy slug." She leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Halloran, I love you dearly but unless you are wearing coffee lipstick go away and let me sleep." Joe growled.

"Sorry, buster no can do. Tell ya what though. I will go and cobble together some instant coffee while you get dressed. I can boil water on the gas grill. And then once you chop some wood, I can get a fire going in the wood burning stove and make you all the real coffee you want."

He peered at her through one half open eye. "_Instant_?" he exclaimed, mock outraged. "What kind of heathen do you take me for, woman?"

She only laughed and pulled the quilt off his body. "Did I not warn you you would be roughing it?"

"Harrumph. 'Roughing it' is one thing. This borders on cruel and unusual punishment." Even as he grumped, he was swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Just don't expect any witty repartee until I have had real coffee."

"Joe, I never expect that no matter how much coffee you have had." She ducked just in time to miss the throw pillow hurled in her direction. She grinned, stuck her tongue out at him and whirled daintily out the bedroom door.

Joe continued to grumble peevishly as he got dressed and ran a quick comb through his hair . He contemplating using his rechargeable electric razor but decided in a fit of pique that Hal could just deal with stubble. She could consider it payback for the indignity of instant coffee. He shuffled out of the bedroom still yawning mightily and plopped himself down in the nearest chair at the table. Halloran came around and placed a mug of brown water(_I refuse to call this coffee_) in front of him and gave him a peck on the cheek as she did so. "Ooh, scruffy face. Sexy. I like it, you manly man."

Joe grr'd at her and resentfully nursed the brown water. She had made it twice as strong as the directions indicated, but it was a poor substitute indeed. Halloran however blithely ignored his sulking and prattled on about all the things that needed doing.

"First things first is to check the well and make sure the pump is still functioning. I can do that. You can start chopping a few cords of wood. When I called earlier in the week, Mellie promised to have some deadwood transported over. They prefer we do that to actually cutting down the trees here." Hal had also made some oatmeal and she slid a heaping bowl well drizzled with honey in front of him. He grabbed the spoon and tucked in and slowly began to look and act semi civilized.

"Hmm, then I suppose we need to check the roofs of all the buildings for any repairs that may need doing. I'll go down to the river and do a little fishing. And if I am lucky I will be able to forage some edible mushrooms too." Throughout all this Joe had continued to eat silently but had occasionally made some small indication he was at least pretending to listen. Actually he was marveling at Hal's seeming ease in the 'wild' so to speak. To him she was exotic and sophisticated, always dressed impeccably. But here she was, in faded jeans and a scruffy shapeless sweatshirt prattling on about fishing and digging for fungus. For just about half a second, he thought he saw Iola standing there smiling at him before the moment passed. (_Stop it, Hardy. She's Not Iola. And you don't want her to be. It's not fair to compare them. This is Halloran Jacobs, and you love her just as she is. She is __not__ a substitute or a replacement._)

Feeling slightly guilty, Joe reached out as Hal stood up and pulled her into his lap. He brushed his lips softly against the nape of her neck. "Who needs coffee when you get me going all by yourself!" he murmured huskily. Hal twisted in his lap and brought her face down to his and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

"Flattery will get you nowhere mister." But her actions belied her words as she made no move to stand up or otherwise get going. They sat for for several minutes, the only sound the chirping of birds outside. Eventually though, she sighed and pushed herself away by bracing her hands against Joe's shoulders. "Much as I would dearly love to have you take advantage of me, there's too much to do and we only have 2 days. And if you want real coffee you need to get cracking on the wood pile."

"Yes, dear" Joe sighed in a long suffering voice. "Can I at least step up deck first?" he used the polite euphemism from his Navy days.

"Oh yes, good idea!" and suddenly she sprang up and rushed over to a corner where she grabbed a broom. "And here. Use this to sweep for snakes."

"S-s-snakes?" he spluttered. Whaddya mean snakes?"

"Oh yes, they tend to curl up in the outhouse to sleep." At his panic stricken look she asked "Didn't I mention that last night?"

"uhh.. most emphatically NO you did NOT!" he choked out. " Jeez Louise I coulda stepped on one or sumthin!"

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry! I just assumed you knew about the possibility. And to look out for wasp and hornet nests." Halloran was mortified.

"HORNETS?" Joe shouted. Joe _hated_ stinging insects of all sorts, ever since he was 4 and got stung by an angry swarm of bees one summer.

Hal hastened to reassure him on that front. "It's late in the season they've probably all hibernated by now. Too cold for them. If there is a nest there's almost no chance of it being active, but you should stay clear just in case. We can smoke 'em out later if we need to."

Joe kept up the dark muttering even as he grabbed the broom and swung it against his shoulder like it was a rifle. He stalked out of the cabin with a great show of theatrics. Halloran pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that threatened to erupt watching his antics. "Drama Queen" she chuckled to herself.

She spent the next hour or so uncovering all the rest of the furniture as well as priming the pump. The water flowed clean and fresh and she was glad to see the building that housed the well was in good shape. She paused often to listen to the rhythmic sounds of Joe chopping interspersed with a few grunts and curses as he missed a swing. Soon he had accumulated enough pieces that she could stock the stove, which she did so by making the trip back and forth several times. She deliberately chose to disregard the fact that there was a perfectly usable wheelbarrow right there that she could have( and had in the past) used to carry a much larger load at a time versus hand carrying. Gave her a good excuse to pause, watching her boyfriend sweat a little.

He had stripped to the waist, and the smooth lines of his abdomen and chest glistened in the crisp fall air. From a distance, he looked bare chested, but she knew from experience that his chest was covered with hair so fine it felt like silk to her touch. His blond hair was growing out again, and the merest hint of a curl along the nape of his neck made her shiver in delight. Once again, she marveled at the circumstances that brought them together. He was strong, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. He was damned good looking. He was funny and smart and adventurous and he doted on her. So what was her problem? He told her a dozen times a day how much he loved her. And it was sincere. They were intimate, but he never pressured or made her feel cheap. Why couldn't she take that final leap into a permanent relationship? Was is so hard to tell him she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him?

"What?" the sudden voice startled her out of her reverie. "Whyfor you keep staring at me?" Joe's voice was curious and amused at the same time. Halloran blushed and tried to go back to work but Joe was having none of it. "Oh no ya don't. Besides, it's break time. This is hard work." he swung the axe hard and embedded it into the stump he had been using as a platform. He slipped an arm around her waist and steered her towards the front porch. "Let's sit down for a few minutes."

His smell was intoxicating; all sweat and fresh wood. Despite the sheen on his body she leaned up against him and relaxed into his embrace. "Are you having fun?" she asked. "I know it's a lot of work but I really appreciate your helping out."

"Hmm, lessee... I could spend my weekend trapped in an office with my obnoxious older brother being forced to do spreadsheets and other nasty paperwork, or I could spend it in a secluded cabin that doesn't get phone reception with my totally hot girlfriend. Figure the odds." He smiled gently at her. "And I was getting a little flabby anyway. Exercise'll do me good."

"You are anything but flabby, Mr. Hardy." Hal protested.

"Maybe later, after I have showered, I can show you how not flabby I am" he leered at her suggestively. Wait.. there _is_ a shower, right?" Joe Hardy was a vain man although he would never admit it.

"Not as such, no. but there is a camp shower in the Pumphouse."

Joe sighed dramatically. "Is it at least big enough for two?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Stud, but nope. You'll have to wash your back allll by yourself." she laughed at him. "besides if you want to eat something more than Pop Tarts for dinner, I need to get going on the fishing. You do like trout, don't you?"

"Honey scrunch, I am working up such an appetite that I would eat rock soup if you put it in front of me."

"Hmm. Well I will try and provide something slightly more palatable. Won't be gone long, the river is usually packed. And it's less than half a mile away."

"Sure you don't want some help? I could bait the hooks for you..."

"I have been baiting hooks since I was 6. And I know you all too well. There would be a distinct lack of fishing but much nookie. Which ordinarily I would count as a very desirable thing.. but the ground is very hard by the river." She pushed herself up from the swing reluctantly "You finish up the wood, and load the fireplace. There's fresh lemonade in the icebox. All I can offer is a sandwich for lunch though." She leaned in and kissed him. "I'll be back" she intoned in her very best Ahnold impersonation.

Joe wistfully( and a bit lustily) watched Halloran's retreating form, her hair today done in a single thick braid that swung freely down her back. She turned, having sensed his continued staring, and blew him a kiss before whirling back around, grabbing the fishing pole and tackle box and continuing on down the almost unnoticeable path.

The rest of the afternoon passed by swiftly for both of them. Halloran had not only caught two fat trout in quick succession, she also scrounged up the last remaining raspberries from a nearby bush as well as three or four good sized mushrooms. She would have liked to have gotten her hands on some acorns for roasting that night, but it appeared as if the squirrels had beaten her to it. Still, she had enough provisions to make a nice supper for her Lumberjack.

Joe, meanwhile, had completed his assigned task of reducing a few stately old oaks to manageable sizes. He had loaded up not only the fireplace and the log holders by the stove and fireplace, but also had enough left over to half fill the much larger log holder that ran against the side of the cabin. He had stopped once to make himself a quick tuna sandwich and down an entire pitcher of lemonade, before tackling the roofs. Luckily it appeared to him that nothing was in need of patching on that front. So he quickly shimmied down the ladder and set to work on the outhouse.

He gingerly approached the small, slightly lopsided structure. After hearing about snakes and hornets and other creepy crawlies earlier in the morning, Joe had bypassed the outhouse completely and did his business against a nearby tree. He was reasonably sure his girlfriend was unaware of his wimpy episode, but was taking no chances at being caught in the act a second time. (_I have a rep to maintain, after all_.)

At first glance, he could see no obvious traces. No dead snake skins, no hanging nests in the corner. (_So far, so good. If only Frank could see me now; he'd laugh his butt off at me._). Rather theatrically, he flung open the door. In doing so the rusty hinge at the top gave way and now the door was swinging awkwardly. "Oops." Joe bent down to inspect the other hinge and when he saw it was missing half the screws he went ahead and wrenched the door completely free. "Oh hell, now what do I do?" he groaned. "Something tells me the love of my life will not be amused at having stray squirrels watch her pee..."

Joe stood back and contemplated his next move. Finally, he just shrugged. He swept out the floor, took note of the fact the 'seat' was a bit splintery, and scrounged around for a measuring tape. After getting measurements, he improvised by nailing one of the sheets to the doorway until he could drive into town in the morning to get construction materials. "It'll do. I hope."

Mostly satisfied with his temporary solution, he put away all the tools, taking the time to hone the axe blade first. Then he spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to operate the camp shower before stepping in and mostly sluicing off the dirt and sweat. By the time he had finished, the sun was just beginning to set and as he made his way back into the cabin, he heard Halloran humming to herself as she puttered around the stove. He loved to listen to her voice, which was a slight contralto. She could sing the phone book and he'd be fascinated.

"Hey Gorgeous. Anything I can do to help?" he inquired as he snuck a kiss in.

"You can set the table, dinner's nearly ready." she replied.

Joe grabbed the plates and silverware and quickly set two places. Then he filled 2 glasses full of what he assumed was iced tea from the ice box. "Dear gawd that smells divine," he drooled as Halloran deftly transferred two huge trout from the cast iron skillet to a platter.

"Grab the fungus, wouldya?" she asked as she made her way over to the table. "And I have bread baking in the oven too." Joe complied and soon they were sitting down to eat.

As they ate, they discussed their day and all the work that had been accomplished. "I'll need to get some stuff from the hardware store tomorrow, though, the outhouse door is well and truly shot." Joe failed to mention just how the door came to be off its hinges though.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Now get to it!"

"Huh?"

"I cooked. You clean." Hall stood up and cleared the table. "My turn to take a shower."

"In the dark?" Joe fretted.

"Plenty of light with the oil lamp. Besides, the pumphouse is closer than the outhouse."

So Joe cleaned up from dinner and Halloran padded out to the pumphouse and rinsed off. When she returned, the kitchen was spotless. "Your mother taught you well. Remind me to thank her when we get back. Coffee?" she asked.

"Dumbest question of the day." he groused.

Halloran's laugh sent shivers down his spine. "My apologies. I'll get right on it."

Joe set about making a nice roaring fire in the fireplace and derived a fair bit of satisfaction at seeing the results of his day's labor literally going up in flames. Halloran soon joined him, carrying a serving tray with a heaping bowl of fresh berries and 2 large mugs of coffee. She set it down on the low table and joined Joe on the rug in front of the fire. She curled up against him, hair still damp and secured in a simple ponytail at the base of her neck. The orange glow from the fire cast a warm glow on her face and she sighed contentedly as she sipped her coffee, pausing every so often to plop a berry in Joe's mouth.

"Now _this _is coffee," Joe sighed blissfully as he inhaled the intoxicating aroma of chicory. "You can make this again any time sweetheart."

"I have something else in mind, actually." she whispered huskily as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Joe paused long enough to gently set the coffee mugs back on the tray before leaning in and returning the favor by lifting her sweatshirt over her head.

They made love in front of the dying fire, the embers crackling in harmony with their cries of pleasure. They reveled in each other's embrace until they fell asleep, limbs entwined, Halloran's head resting lightly on Joe's chest and his arms curled possessively around her.

**A/n: **_Okay, I admit that I am not so great with the erotic mushy sex stuff. which is why you will rarely see it at all i my work, and if you do its very PG. But I had to give them one night of pleasure before all hell breaks loose. I can make no promises that another update will happen before my next trip to NY on the 21st, though. so I hope this is enough for now... _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **_I was gonna make this longer, but then I decided I wanted to spend more time and exposition on the next bit. you may or may not hate me by the time you get to the end of the chapter..._

_**Chapter Three**_

Once again, morning came too damn early, but at least this time Joe was awakened by the intoxicating smell of real coffee. He smiled contentedly and rolled over onto his stomach so he could watch Halloran puttering about by the stove. Her hair swung freely and fanned out like a cloak of darkest night as she went to and fro. She must have sensed his eyes upon her as she turned around with a smile on her lips. "Up before noon. I am impressed." she teased.

"Don't wanna waste a minute of this day. Bad enough we have to head back this afternoon. I thought maybe I could talk you into skinny dipping in the river later."

"Joe, the river's damn near freezing at this time of the year! Besides it will probably take you all afternoon to fix the outhouse door.. and it isn't like you can go unto town now; the hardware store won't be open until noon."

"Well then I guess we need to find something else to do until then, huh?" He leered suggestively with a waggle of blond eyebrows.

"I already have plans." she replied demurely. It was hard to take her seriously, considering she was all skin and hair and nothing else.

"Plans can change darlin'" Joe retorted mildly as he drew himself up to his full height and padded over to the counter. "And since we are already nekkid..." she unsuccessfully smothered a giggle as he came around to grab her around the waist and pulled her in tight.

The coffee grew cold, abandoned on the counter.

By the time they came up for air, it was almost noon. Halloran gave a little shriek when she rolled Joe's wrist over to peek at the time on his watch. "Good grief we wasted the entire morning!"

"Oh I dunno, didn't seem like a waste to me." Joe commented with a grin as he lazily ran a hand up and down her back. She merely shoved herself away with a laugh and stood up, intent on at least getting dressed.

"Lecherous old man." she growled at him happily.

"I am not old. That's Frank. He's the old fogey, 'member?" Joe retorted as he also stood up and began straightening out the rug which had mysteriously become all jumbled up on the floor. He stole another kiss before going back into the bedroom and getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a lightweight sweatshirt. "I'm going out to the hardware store to pick up the stuff I need to fix the door. Shall I bring back lunch?"

"Oh, yes please, that will save me some time. I want to get started on the outside today.. pulling weeds and stuff. And since we will be leaving around dinner I figure we can just stop on our way out of town. Think we can leave by 6?" she asked as she headed into the bedroom herself to get dressed.

"Shouldn't take too long to hang a door I don't think. How hard can it be, anyway?"

Halloran had come back out, pulling a sweater over her head as she did so. By the time she had pushed her way out of the fabric, her expression gave no doubt whatsoever as to what exactly she thought of _that_ comment. "Famous Last Words, Studmuffin."

Joe mock pouted for about three seconds before losing it to a fit of giggles at her continued eyebrow raising. She was never one to back down from him in any circumstances. It was one of the things he loved about her. He knew all too well how spoiled he had been growing up, easily able to twist his mother and aunt around his little finger, and being able to sweet talk his way into..and out of.. all sorts of harebrained schemes with his brother and father. It was rather refreshing, actually, to be yanked up by the short hairs on occasion.

Halloran finally relented and walked over to him, allowing herself to be enveloped in a strong but gentle hug. "Don't take too long. I will miss you." she whispered into his embrace. Joe briefly tightened his hold on her before pulling back and lightly kissing her lips.

"I'll be back before you know it, Honey." he replied gently. "Won't even have time to notice I am gone." Hall responded by momentarily tightening her hold on him. She didn't like to admit it, but she always felt just a little anxious when they were apart. The thought scared her; she hated being that dependent. Joe placed a gentle kiss on her head before breaking away and grabbing the keys off the small side table just inside the door.

It was a pleasant walk back to his car and he was pleased to note that it hadn't been eaten by bears or anything. However he did notice a few splats of bird droppings so decided to take the extra time to have the car washed while he was in town. Assuming he could find a car wash, that is... The drive into town was also pleasant, as the sun was shining in a cloudless blue sky and the temperature was very much at Indian Summer levels. There was a lot more traffic down the main street today, despite it being a Sunday. He had actually figured it would be dead, with most folks not running errands or anything. The hardware store was quite busy though, and he had to wait a good ten minutes before the proprietor had a chance to help him with the piece of plywood he had selected for the door. However he readily accepted the offer to have it cut down to size right there, as he was actually not exactly sure if he would have been able to transport it at full size. After being promised that it would be cut down within the hour, Joe paid the man and then went off in search of a car wash. That took no time at all, as it seemed that all the main business were up and down the stretch of road that ran smack dab through 'downtown.'

The three teenaged boys at the car wash were tripping over themselves in eagerness. Mustangs were a rare sight around here, and Joe's was lovingly maintained and shamelessly flashy. A small scuffle erupted when the three decided to fight over who was going to wash what. Joe, being still a giant kid himself, sympathized and promised that all three would have a chance to polish his toy. They eagerly accepted his terms and set about hand washing and waxing the sports car, all the while peppering Joe with questions about how she handled.

Joe of course, reveled at the chance to show off a little. In fact, once the car was washed and waxed, Joe offered to bring them all on a quick ride. Before they could even turn around and ask the manager, he was already laughing and waving his permission. Joe promised to have them back in less than 20 minutes as he still had things to take care of before returning to the cabin.

It turned out to be more like 45, though. The boys had directed him to a nice empty stretch of road that was just curvy enough where Joe could showcase the handling while still being able to open 'er up. He apologized after dropping the boys back off, but the Manager was all smiles. He too had dreams of owning a Mustang in his youth and only one other customer had been by anyway. With another round of thanks, Joe made his way back to the hardware store where he found the plywood ready to go. He and the owner heaved and grunted and strained, but got the thing safely attached to the roof. A final handshake, and he was on his way back to the diner.

Bernice was there, and she even went to far as to grace him with a smile, although her eye's darted behind him, looking for Halloran. "Just me, I'm afraid. Can I get two sandwiches to go, with some chips. Oh and a pair of those yummy cherry cokes, if you would." When asked what kind of sandwiches, Joe just said "Whatever Hall usually gets is fine."

Within ten minutes, Joe had a pair of rare roast beed sandwiches piled high with lettuce, tomato, cheese and red onions, plus a container full of homemade potato chips. The cherry cokes were just as refreshing as he had remembered, even if they were made with Pepsi. In fact, his drink was gone by the time he got back to the little clearing where he parked the car, as were about a third of the chips. Once he stood up out of the car and spent a few minutes looking at the ungainly piece of plywood, he decided to just run up to the cabin with lunch and the smaller bag full of hinges and nails. Lunch first, then he'd return to drag the door back up the path.

Whistling merrily to himself, Joe bounded along the small trail in great spirits. As he came upon the clearing, he noticed the front door was ajar, so he naturally assumed his girlfriend was inside. He took the steps two at a time and came breezily into the cabin.

But all was not as it seemed, and in the space of 3 seconds, Joe's brain saw, registered and acted before he could make sense of what he was seeing.

What he _saw_ was three men, all with their backs to the door. Halloran with tears streaming down her face as she tried to wrench her arm out of the grip of one of the men. Just as Joe was angrily demanding "What the _hell_ is going on?" all hell broke loose.

One of the men whirled, bringing a shot gun up to bear on Joe. He barely had time to register that fact when instinct took over and he lunged to the side. The movement saved his life. Instead of being caught full in the chest with the blast, it hit his side instead. As he went down in a blaze of white hot pain, his brain continued to process the things he saw and heard.

First, he heard Halloran's terrified screaming and he felt, rather than saw, her tear away from the man who had been restraining her as she rushed to his side. Second, he thought he heard one of the men swear an oath and berate the shooter for being an imbecile. Third, he was dimly aware of being shot. _Again_. Fourth, it hurt like hell. _Again._ He couldn't seem to catch his breath and he was distracted by Halloran's continued frantic cries of his name. He reached out a hand blindly and was immediately grabbed by Halloran's vice like grip. "Did they hurt you?" he asked weakly.

Halloran choked back a sob. It was just like him to be more worried about her as he lay there bleeding out. "Shh, Baby, I'm fine. Don't try and talk." she sobbed over him as she frantically tried to stem the bleeding. In the meantime, Joe heard, but could not discern, other voices arguing in the background. Instead he focused on Halloran's low pitched voice as she kept murmuring at him, begging him to stay with her.

"Hurts to breathe.." he choked out, barely audible. "I love you, Rapunzel..." and Joe's eyes closed as he passed out. Halloran's cries grew more frantic and she was at risk of hyperventilating, but she continued to put pressure on the wound with one hand while trying to feel for a pulse with the other. One of the gunmen approached them cautiously but she whirled savagely on him.

"You stay the hell away from him, you bastard!" she ground out vehemently.

"Look, Lady, it was an accident, okay, Mike was just startled is all. He didn't mean to let loose like that."

"I don't give a damn what he meant. You force yourself into my home; you threaten me; you shoot my boyfriend; If Joe dies I will kill you myself!" Halloran blazed with righteous fury.

A new voice cut through the noise. "Everybody needs to take a step back. Mike, Ben, put the damn guns down." The third man set the example by placing his own rifle, stock down, on the floor, leaning against the couch. He raised his hands and slowly approached the distraught woman. "Ma'am, I am really sorry about what just happened here. I swear to you this was not our intent, hell we were told this place was gonna be empty.. I have a little bit of EMT training, may I take a look?" the man was in his mid 40s, she thought. Greying at the temples but in decent shape. He also seemed to be the oldest of the group, and so far, the most rational. There was an undercurrent of real concern to his voice and he was going out of his way to seem non threatening. Halloran vacillated between concern for her lover and the possibility that this might be a trick to finish him off.

The man sensed her unease and caution. "My name is Ed. That's my brother Ben over there" he indicated the man who had initially approached her. "And the trigger happy moron is our cousin Mike." he took two more steps closer, away from the gun, and squatted down to her level. "Please, let me take a look. I promise I won't do anything more to hurt him."

Halloran took one more look at Joe, and she shuddered at how pale his face was from loss of blood. If this man could help keep him alive, it would be the least he could do. She nodded her head once, abruptly, then stood up and immediately walked over to the couch where she grabbed the shotgun. "I warn you, I will shoot you if you try anything." Ed nodded in acceptance before moving closer to the still, unconscious form of Joe Hardy.

Ed hissed as he pulled away Joe's sweatshirt and examined the wound. He reached under Joe's side and could not find an exit, which meant the bullet was still inside. Not good, it put the young blond at serious risk of infection if they could not get it out. "Ma'am, do you have a first aid kit?"

Halloran nodded and instructed Ben to go get it out of the kitchen cabinet, all the while she kept the rifle trained on Ed. Mike had sat down on one of the chairs, muttering over and over to himself that he didn't mean to. By now Halloran had begun to calm down but her worry over Joe was still palpable. Ed spent a few minutes probing the wound but could not find the bullet and eventually Halloran told him harshly to get away from the unconscious young man. "At least let us get him to a more comfortable spot.. the couch maybe?"

Hall shook her head. "The Bedroom. And then you can get the hell out of here." she spat.

"Sorry, Ma'am" and Ed actually did sound regretful, "But that's not gonna happen. The minute we leave you will high tail it outta here and call the cops."

"I don't give a damn about you. All I want is medical attention for Joe. Nothing else matters to me. I don't care what you do or where you go as long as you leave us alone." Halloran's voice cracked but she never wavered, the shotgun still steady and pointed right at Ed's chest.

Ed was willing to accept that, he could see the worry on her face, but he just couldn't take the risk. Before he made any moves though, he told Ben to help him get Joe into the bedroom. Ben grumbled angrily at being told to lift the blond's legs. "Not like he's gonna live anyway," he muttered so quietly that only Ed heard. Ed responded by hissing a warning with a tilt of his head towards Halloran. "You tell her that and she's liable to shoot us all right here and now. We wait. If he dies, then we take off while she's too busy sobbing over the corpse. Until then, we stay put and make sure she doesn't try and get help."

"Don't see how that's a big deal anyway, Travis is the one on duty. Not like he's gonna call out the cavalry."

"I say we wait, dammit. We didn't come out here to commit murder, intentional or otherwise."

Ben muttered under his breath "Maybe not human murder" but his gaze was resentful and he was less then gentle as he maneuvered Joe's legs onto the bed. This is where Halloran made her first mistake. She had followed the two men in; as soon as Joe was laid out on the bed she dropped the rifle and ran to his side. Ed quickly but quietly scooped it up and motioned Ben out of the room. Ed closed the door behind them then propped a chair up against the door knob, effectively locking the two in. She never noticed, being too busy hovering over Joe, looking for signs of distress. She was still chafing his wrists and begging him to wake up when Ed came back into the bedroom, this time carrying the bag that contained the much disheveled remains of two roast beef sandwiches and chips.

Ed knew enough from his short acquaintance with this feisty gal to stay well away from her reach, so he merely placed the bag on the dresser before speaking. "How is he?"

"Like you give a damn!" Halloran spat back venomously.

"Lady, I have said it already, this was not our intention. We were under the impression the cabin would be empty. Your being here was not part of our plans."

"What plans? This is MY cabin and the park service doesn't allow me to rent it out so just whyinhell did you think you could break in and do as you please?. And for that matter how did you even know it was here in the first place? This area of the Park is OFF LIMITS to campers and other tourists." Halloran gasped as she finally put two and two together. "Wait.. you aren't campers, are you?"

"No." Ed confirmed, but refused to say just exactly what their true intentions were.

"I don't care who you are, or what you want, just _please_ let me get help for him." Halloran begged, desperation evident in her eyes. Ed, however, was unmoved.

"I believe, you really. But I also know that even if you were not to say anything the authorities would still be called in. So until we have gotten what we came here for, you are staying put in this room. If you need to use the outhouse, one of us will accompany you. What's left of the sandwiches is right there, but the drinks didn't survive being dropped. I'll bring you something later." Ed was neither sympathetic nor angry.

"But he might _die_!" she sobbed.

"And that would be regrettable. Doesn't change a thing." and with that final pronouncement, Ed turned around and walked out of the door, just missing Halloran's futile attack.

Instead she found herself pounding on the door with her fists, screaming and shouting to no avail. Eventually, exhaustion coupled with her need physically touch Joe led her back to the bed. Joe lay still, barely breathing, but he _was_ breathing. As far as she could tell, he was no longer bleeding out. Not that that meant anything, he could be bleeding internally for all she knew. His face was pale and covered in sweat. She tenderly brushed his curly blond hair away from his eyes. "Please wake up Baby." she whispered in a broken voice.

Joe, being stubborn and pigheaded, refused to do as he was told. The rest of the afternoon and evening passed much the same, with Joe refusing to regain consciousness, Ed refusing Halloran's repeated begging for help and Halloran continuing to watch for any sign from the pale figure on the bed. Eventually, she fell into an exhausted slumber, curled up next to Joe, one hand clasped around his unresponsive one.

**A/n: **_ so, does this qualify as a cliffhanger, or am I going to be spared the lynch mob? Just remember. if I get whapped, i won't be able to write...I am trying to show Hall's strength, without being too obvious, as she herself hasn't yet accepted the fact that she is a strong individual, and so she's gonna be a blubbering mess one paragraph and int he next she'll be breathing fire. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **_Since I am taking off for the weekend I thought I'd be nice. This should tide you over..._

**Chapter Four**

When Hall woke the next morning, nothing had changed with Joe. It scared her to see how still he was, despite his even but shallow breathing. Normally he was a very restless sleeper, a fact that she now regretted ever complaining about in the past. She would give anything to have him steal the covers in the middle of the night right now. She brushed a hand against his forehead, sighing in relief when she felt no signs of fever. "Joe, Sweetheart? Can you hear me? Please, Honey, wake up! Show me those baby blues!" she begged, to no avail. Hall only allowed her self a five minute crying jag before resolutely pulling herself together.

She changed into less dirty clothes before pounding on her prison door and stating she needed to 'go'. This time it was Ben who opened the door. There was no sign of either Ed or Mike, and Hall wasn't sure if she should be relieved or frightened by that. Neither one spoke to the other as Ben escorted her to the outhouse. The temporary fix Joe had put up (It seemed ages ago now to her) had ripped and torn and now there was no privacy to be had at all. However, once Halloran glared daggers at the man, Ben turned his back.

It was better than nothing and she made do. Quickly finishing up she pushed past the man and stalked back into the cabin, forcing Ben to run after her. Halloran smiled grimly to herself but she also knew it would be suicide to try and make a break for it now. She resigned herself to making a quick breakfast, not bothering to offer Ben anything or even acknowledging his presence. She was somewhat surprised to discover that it had appeared that none of the provisions she and Joe had brought were touched, nor was any of the canned goods already in the cabin. That meant the three men had brought their own supplies. The chunk of ice was a lowly cube now, so she scrambled a couple of eggs and hard boiled the rest for later. On the off chance that Joe could be aroused by the smell of coffee, she made a full pot, hoping against hope that it would work.

It _almost_ worked. Halloran brought a tray in with the pot of coffee, the eggs and a few items for later, assuming she wouldn't be let out again any time soon. She poured a half a cup of coffee into a mug and waved it under Joe's nose. There was a definite reaction, but not enough satisfy the distraught young woman. Joe stirred, but failed to open his eyes even after she shamelessly begged some more. The rest of the day passed in total monotony. The only changes was whether or not it was Ben or Ed who answered her requests for attention, and only Ed bothered to ask how Joe was doing, but Halloran was less than pleasant in her replies. Joe would have been proud at of her vocabulary in fact.

Her only consolation was the fact that they were now a full day late in returning to Bayport. She knew Joe was often exasperated and resentful of Frank's hovering, but right now she wished for nothing more than to have Frank ignore the promise he had made at the beginning of the trip to not call out the cavalry if they were late. Hopefully he had ignored Joe's comments about taking some personal time off and went straight to panicked Big Brother Mode.

It was late evening. Halloran had spent the day going from the door to the bed in an almost frenzied pacing. Any time she was at the door she listened for sounds of their captors, any time she was at the bed she listened for any response from Joe. The silence from both sides was maddening. But it also allowed to hear the first faint stirrings, late in the evening, from the bed. She flew over, nearly slamming her knee on the edge in her haste. "Joe? Honey, can you hear me?"

At first her only reply was a low groan. "Sweetheart, open your eyes for me, please!" Halloran's voice broke. In response, Joe weakly lifted his hand, reaching for her. She grabbed on to it like it was a lifeline. She just wasn't sure _whose_ lifeline it was. "I'm here, Joe. Please look at me!"

It took a few minutes, an eternity to Halloran, before he finally did as she had been begging. She sobbed in relief as he gazed blearily at her.

"I feel like shit. What happened?" he rasped, his throat dry.

"You got shot."

"Again? I hate it when that happens." he tried to sit up but was immediately assaulted by a wave of pain so intense he cried out and nearly squeezed Halloran's fingers off her hand. She ignored it and raised her other hand to soothe his brow.

"Shhhh, it's okay, just relax honey," she urged him, waiting until his breathing evened out before disentangling her hand and reaching for a glass of water. She propped one hand behind his head and gently lifted him as she tipped the glass to his lips with her other. She allowed him only a sip as she was afraid more may cause him to start choking. Even that minor action exhausted him and he was soon panting from the exertion. Eyes still closed, he reached out for her hand once again. She covered it with both of her own and raised it to her lips, softly caressing his fingers. "Better?" she asked softly.

"Not really, no. Breathing seems to be rather problematic..." he gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"I always worry about the people I love. It's a habit I picked up from Frank." He opened his eyes again, focusing a long hard look at her face. His eyes narrowed as he began to remember. "There were three of them." It was a statement; Halloran confirmed it with a single nod. "What were they doing here and why were they so trigger happy?"

"I..I don't know. They came in just after before you got back. Walked in like they owned the place. I'm not sure who was more surprised, me or them." She suppressed a shudder, but even in his pain filled haze, Joe saw it and comfortingly squeezed her hand.

"Just tell me what happened next." he said softly.

Halloran took a deep breath, and once she had calmed down a bit, continued her narrative. "Not much else to tell, they came in, started harassing me and tried to intimidate me. Then you showed up..and, well, all broke loose. I thought you were dead!" at this point, Halloran broke down but tried very hard to recover her composure.

"Takes a lot more than that to kill me, darlin'" Joe tried to joke but the hiss of pain belied his words. "I'm sorry, Babe. I should have been here." Joe was apologetic, and a little guilt ridden.

If you had, maybe they would have shot first and killed us both!" she cried.

"Or maybe they would have thought twice about barging in in the first place. I never should have taken those kids joy riding!" Joe cried, remorseful. He had to explain that last comment but Halloran refused to let him beat himself up.

"You had no way of knowing what was going to happen."

"It's still my job to protect you." Joe was not about to let himself off the hook that easily. However as he got more and more agitated, his breathing grew more labored and a sheen of sweat appeared on his brow, alarming his girlfriend.

Halloran spent the next several minutes trying to calm Joe down. "shh, please, Honey, you have to relax. None of that matters now, okay?" she begged.

Joe's continued inability to take a deep breath was the true reason he eventually willed himself to calm down. He was holding himself responsible for not being here when Halloran had needed him. But he also realized that in order to get out of their current situation he needed to be able to think rationally. "Why didn't you just go for help?"

Halloran shook her head. "I..I..I don't know. I begged them to let me go, but Ed refused. I'm not sure I could have brought myself to go even if he did let me go." She gripped Joe's hand tightly. "I can't lose you. I can't lose anyone else." the last was said in a sob as she finally broke down in tears.

Joe awkwardly tried to comfort her, but he was in too much pain and it really was _damned_ hard to breathe. "Oh, Rapunzel, you will never get rid of me," he whispered into her hair. "I'm afraid you are stuck with me forever." He let her cry herself out before attempting to get her attention. He had been gently stroking her hair, but now he reached under her chin and tipped her tear streaked face up. "Baby, I know this has been more than hard on you, and you've been incredibly brave. But now I need you to be braver. You _have_ to get out of here and get help."

Halloran was suddenly seized with fear and doubt. She wasn't sure she was up to it, was definitely sure she was scared to leave Joe alone and she was terrified that she would fail. Joe tenderly wiped her tears away before continuing. "Listen to me, Sweetheart. We cannot expect or assume they will let us go. And we can't just sit around waiting to be rescued. Well, I may have to..." the lame attempt at a joke brought a very wan smile to her face. "But the fact is we have to be proactive here. And I have the utmost faith in you. After all, you have been taught by the best!" he grinned at her.

"Frank?" she teased in an attempt to regain her courage.

"Actually I meant my Father. Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking in to his office every time we stop by. It's a good thing I am not the jealous type." Actually Joe was pretty certain there was much plotting going on behind his back regarding his upcoming birthday. He was really hoping that he'd be able to celebrate it at home, and not in the hospital this year.

"Au Contraire, my dear.. you are _very _ jealous. But I don't mind. It's kind of nice to be so desired.. and a little scary..." Halloran trailed off, somber again. Joe was right, she just needed to drum up the courage to do what needed to be done. She took a very deep breath and sat up straighter. "Tell me what to do."

"Well first, you bust out of here. Second, you run like hell to the car and drive into town. Third, you call Frank. Fourth, you call the cops."

"Umm shouldn't I call the police first?" she asked, confused.

"What, and give Frank an excuse to bitch that I never let him know when I am in trouble? I ain't suicidal, woman." He paused to catch his breath. (_dammit it hurts to breathe. Can't let her see or she'll never leave._) "Honey, right now the only person we can trust is Frank."

"But..Mellie?" Halloran protested. "We can trust her. I do trust her, Joe. I have known her half my life."

"Okay, Frank then Mellie. Then the cops."

"I think I found a flaw in your plan, Mastermind."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"The busting out of here part. They have blocked the door. And there is always at least one of them around..and they never let me out of their sight." she explained.

"More than one way out of here, darlin'" Joe drawled. He shifted his head, nodding at the window on one wall. Hall gasped in shock as she realized that he wanted her to squeeze out of the _very_ small opening.

"No way. I'd never fit through that!" she exclaimed.

"Honey you have to try. Please?" he batted his baby blues at her and despite them being bright with pain, they still twinkled with suppressed mischief. "You are plenty squishy in all the right places."

"Joseph Aaron Hardy I cannot believe you would be making comments like that at a time like this!" she was half shocked, half exasperated and all flabbergasted. But it did serve to jolt her out of her apprehension. She had accepted the need for her to escape and accepted the necessity of leaving Joe behind. She still didn't like it, mind you, but she knew that if she didn't at least try, Joe would die. And that was most emphatically something she was _not_ prepared to deal with. (_When this is over,__ no more holding back. I will __not__ be so damned hesitant any more. I love him and I am going to make sure he knows it._)

"You know you love me anyway." he grinned at her.

Halloran grew very serious then. She reached out both hands to surround Joe's face and force him to look at her. "More than anything in this universe. Don't you dare die on me. I can't live without you. So don't make me." she leaned in and gave him a long, lingering but very gentle kiss. Joe immediately sensed the time for jokes and banter was past. He reached up as best he could and pulled her closer, returning his own kiss a little more forcefully.

When they finally broke, Joe was about to pass out from the pain and lack of oxygen. (_Keep it together, Hardy. Don't scare her._) "Babe, do you have access to my car keys?" he asked.

"I..I don't know; did you have them when you came in?"

"Yeah they should be in my pants pocket." he squirmed a little until he could get his hand down the pocket and pull them out. "Okay, this one right here?" he showed her a smaller one on the key ring. "This goes to the gun box in the trunk. It's already loaded. I want you to pull it out before you drive down to the village. Just in case."

"But, I don't know how to use one!" Last time she held a gun she was in a bank hiding out with a ten year old boy discussing cave ins.

"Yeah well we can't help that right now and it may deter them. Nothing more dangerous than somebody who doesn't know how to shoot with a loaded gun. Although I would appreciate it if you dd not shoot the 'Stang or my brother. I'm rather fond of both." He paused, losing the grin. "Or you. Please, Honey, be careful. I don't want to lose you either." ( _I can't. Not again. I need you, Halloran. More than I ever needed anything or anyone my life. 'cept maybe Frank. Not that I would ever admit it to him or anything._) the smile was back, but it was a sad one, full of fear for his love that was quickly hidden behind a mask. He couldn't let her see how very worried he was, or how scared.

Halloran, however, missed the play of emotions as she had decided to change clothes. She stripped off the lounge pants and tee shirt, and drew on a pair of jeans and one of Joe's sweatshirts. It was decidedly nippy at night lately although the days were still pleasant enough. She twisted her long hair into a high ponytail at the crown of her head and sloppily braided it loosely before wrapping it around and pinning it. Now that she had accepted the inevitability of what she must do, she set about preparing the best way she knew how. "Tell me again what you want me to do." she sighed, apprehensive but determined.

At first, Joe did not respond, and when she looked at him properly , his eyes were scrunched closed in pain and his hands were tightly gripping the sheet. With a cry of alarm, Halloran rushed over to his side. "That does it, I am not going anywhere!" she cried fiercely as she tried to help.

Joe shook his head, and, eyes still scrunched shut, whispered. "This just proves you _have_ to. I may not have much time." Halloran stifled a sob at that, and it broke Joe's heart to hear it, but the time for sparing her the realities was long past. He couldn't coddle her or pretend that everything was fine, when it most decidedly was not. (_Funny how you never notice breathing until you can't any more_) if his inability to take decent breath was any indication, he had a collapsed lung, and the pressure he was feeling led him to believe he was bleeding internally and it was pooling into his chest cavity. Something that not conducive to little things like regular heartbeats.

After a few minutes, the wave of pain had receded, giving him enough time to gather his thoughts. "First, the car. And if they found it, then just keep running. You know these woods, and it's only a couple of miles to the village. The second you get a cell signal you call Frank! Even before you get to the village. Find your Park Ranger friend and you stay with her until the cops show up. Don't go anywhere or do anything else until Frank gets there. I'll hang on as long as I can." he smiled gently at her, trying to alleviate her concerns and fear. "I promise to not do anything incredibly brave and stupid like try and take on three armed and dangerous men."

Halloran had remained silent, willing herself not to fall to pieces as Joe spoke. (_I can do this. I __must__ do this. I won't lose him, not now, not ever.__)_ She nodded and said "I will hold you to that, Mister." She gave him one last soft, lingering kiss, full of love and fear and desperation. Then she resolutely straightened and dragged the vanity chair over to the window. It took a few minutes, but she managed to forcibly lift the sash and wedge it open. She none too gently wrestled the screen out of it's frame and it fell into the soft grass outside, luckily making little sound as it did so. She assumed the three men were fast asleep at this hour(well past midnight) but didn't want to be proved wrong. She climbed up ontot he chair and before sticking her head through the (too small to her eyes) opening she looked back at Joe.

Joe was staring at her intently, and gave her an encouraging smile when she looked his way. " I love you." he said and tried to blow her a kiss.

"I love you. Don't you dare die on me, Hardy. I will never forgive you if you do!" with a final sob she thrust herself through the opening and tumbled out, tucking under so she more rolled onto her shoulders then landed on her head. She quickly stood up and paused, listening for any signs that the gunmen had heard her. Hearing nothing she stood on tiptoes and whispered loudly into the window "I'm good" before sliding the sash down. Last thing Joe needed was a bout of pneumonia due to the cold.

She wasted no time and immediately set off running through the woods, thankfully sparsely populated in this portion of the Park. While she did know her way around, the moon was past full and gave only scant illumination. After tripping over her third tree root, she lamented her lack of foresight in grabbing the flashlight, before remembering that last she saw it, it was on the tiny table just inside the doorway and would never have been able to get it anyway. After what seemed an eternity, but was really only about 45 minutes, she found herself at the edge of the clearing where the car was parked. She let out a huge sigh of relief as a quick look at all four tires showed them to be intact. She unlocked the trunk, pulled out the gun and tossed it into the front passenger seat before grabbing the emergency tool kit and using the small saw to cut through all the ropes holding the outhouse door to the roof. She then gave it a mighty shove and it fell with a thunk on the opposite side of the car. She sat in the drivers side and had to wait a good ten minutes until her trembling stopped enough for her to be able to turn the car on and shift into gear.

Eventually, though, she gave herself a mental shake and turned the key. When the 'Stang rumbled to life, she had a momentary panic attack, thinking the noise, overly loud in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night, would alert the gunmen. Deciding not to stick aroudn and find out, she put the car into gear and sped away.

Meanwhile, Joe was trying very very _very _hard to stay conscious. He wasn't having much luck though, as the pain kept coming at him in waves, his lungs refused to cooperate and he just plain felt like crap. ( _I really am too old for this shit. And I can't even blame the job this time. Maybe it's time for a career change anyway_.) Eventually, however, he lost the battle and slipped back into unconsciousness. Which was probably a good thing as he was completely oblivious when just before dawn Ed opened the door to bedroom and discovered he was short one prisoner.

**A/n: **_What? you really didn't expect me to do anything other than leave you hanging, did you? c'mon you know me better than that by now...Enjoy your weekend! I'll be in Albany NY watching my husband swear in my nephew into the Marines. Semper Fi! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **_didya miss me? I warn you, the last few paragraphs were written under the influence of several glasses of wine..._

**Chapter Five**

The phone rang shrilly in Frank's ear, causing him to half jump out of bed in surprise. As he blearily opened one eye(halfway) he noted that it was the ungodly hour of slightly after 2 am and that his pain in the ass brother was calling. "Dammit Joe this better be good!" he growled into the receiver, voice heavy with sleep.

Only it wasn't Joe's voice on the other end. In fact, it was several seconds before he was awake enough to discern who exactly was calling( his brother's girlfriend) and to realize the woman was hysterical. It took him another five minutes to get her to calm down enough to be coherent. "Halloran!" he shouted. "Hall, just take a deep breath." he heard her comply over the phone and he continued; "Now tell me what is wrong." Any vestiges of sleep abruptly vanished as she relayed her tale. He shot out of of bed, still holding on to the phone with one hand as he began stripping off his pajamas and rummaging around for clothes.

"Oh Frank, he's been shot and he can't breathe and I don't know what to do!" the words came out in a breathless rush and at first Frank wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Halloran, you have to calm down. Start from the beginning." Voice tight with concern, he willed himself to remain calm until he heard the whole story.

"Joe left to go get some lumber to fix the outhouse door. Just before he came back, these men barged in and started threatening me." She paused, taking a very shaky and audible breath before continuing. "Then Joe came back and one of the men shot him as he was asking what was going on!" now her voice broke and she openly sobbed again, but Frank couldn't let her waste any time. He shouted at her until he broke through and she calmed down again.

Halloran continued her story. "I made them bring him into the bedroom but he never woke up until tonight. He made me leave and get help, only when I got to my friend's house she wasn't home and nobody answers at the police station and Frank I am so scared, he has lost so much blood and I think he's going to die!" Halloran had finally reached the end of her rope.. all her courage had deserted her now that she was literally alone.

Frank wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and reassure her( and himself) that Joe would be fine. However, since that was impossible, he tried the best that he could to calm her down from over the phone. "Hall, listen to me. You can't help Joe if you fall apart. You have _got _to pull yourself together. You are going to have to help me get to you. Where are you right this second?"

"At the police station. But there's no one here!" she was rapidly losing it again.

"Did you try 9-1-1?"

"It didn't work. Said it was out of range or something!"

Frank sighed in frustration. He knew some very small hamlets had never bothered to convert after 9/11, to 9-1-1 or even to have a 24 hour number. "Okay, then here's what I want you to do. I want you to sit on the front step and do not go ANYWHERE until I get there. If the Sheriff shows up, you tell him what happened and you get him working on a rescue plan. How far away are you?" he asked.

"Joe got here in just over 2 and a half hours the other day." she paused before reading off the address of the police station. Frank was mostly dressed by this time and scribbled it down as he rapidly walked into the living room.

"I can beat that" he assured her grimly. She actually laughed at that point, a slightly hysterical sound, but it served to calm her ever so slightly.

"Not to hear Joe talk about your driving skills..or lack thereof."

"I let him win half the time. Halloran, please, you need to stay calm, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep trying to get a hold of your friend. I'm on my way." Frank hung up, not sure he should have. But he had other calls to make as he made his way through his dark apartment. His first stop was to knock on Chet's bedroom door.

"Chet?" he called, not quite a whisper but also not a full blown shout either. "Chet wake up!" he heard grumbling(his boyhood friend and current roommate was almost but not quite as bad as his brother when it came to getting up) but eventually Chet peered through the crack in his bedroom door. Frank quickly told Chet what was going on and asked him to inform his father at a civilized hour.

"uhhm shouldn't you be calling him like right now?" Chet yawned.

"Calling Sam. Dad's retired."

"Pretty sure that won't matter..." was the rejoinder, but Frank only shook his head.

"Don't have time to talk him out of tagging along. Thanks, Man." and Frank was headed down the hall and out the door before Chet finished his next yawn.

Frank dialed Sam Radley's home number and was grateful when it was answered by the second ring. Luckily Sam was also alert so it was easy to bring him up to speed in a matter of 3 sentences. "Joe's in trouble. I'll be at your place in ten minutes. I'll explain when I get there." Sam replied that he'd be outside with a coffee thermos in hand.

Exactly 11 minutes later, Frank pulled up to the unassuming Colonial that Sam called home. Sure enough, Sam was already waiting outside with a huge thermos which Frank assumed was the promised coffee. Sam wasted no time, opening the passenger door even as Frank was still pulling to a stop. "Now what did he do?" Sam's voice was grimly amused.

"Got himself shot. Again. Halloran is practically incapacitated with worry. I know exactly how she feels, too." Frank continued on, relaying the scant information he had received from Halloran's frantic call as he programmed the GPS with the address he had been supplied. Sam made no mention of Fenton and offered his assistance readily. The drive was mostly silent, the only conversation was regarding coffee refills.

True to his word, Frank beat Joe's time to the village; by almost 15 minutes in fact. But there was no time for gloating. Frank had barely turned the car off when Halloran was yanking the driver's side door open and flinging herself into his arms even before he had a chance to stand up.

It was awkward,standing there, holding the woman his brother loved in a tight embrace. She was trembling so badly though, that he couldn't think of anything else to do. Her eyes were bright with fatigue, her normally impeccable attire ripped and torn, her hair a tangled mess, with bits of forest snarled into it. She clung to him like a drowning person. Sam tactfully walked away and began inspecting the ramshackle building that supposedly housed the Sheriff's office, hoping to find an alternative way of contacting said Law Enforcement Officer.

"Halloran" Frank said gently. "Can you tell me everything that happened, from the beginning?" He pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I need every detail you can think of. Even if you think it is insignificant." Right now he was concentrating on getting information. Worry over Joe had to take a back seat. Halloran nodded but it was a long while before she could begin reiterating her story. Sam quickly noted she was falling down in fatigue and poured her the last dregs of coffee from the thermos. Hal nodded her thanks absently, but the mere act of sipping coffee seemed to help. She sat in the driver's side seat, with Frank and Sam on either side of her standing protectively over her as she began to speak.

Halloran spoke in a monotone. She was so exhausted and worn out by now she had no energy to do it any other way. In truth, it helped as she could not muster up the energy to get hysterical again. She was still speaking, interrupted only rarely by requests for clarification or a question by either man, when the Sheriff drove up about half an hour after they arrived. Sam intercepted the man, a slightly portly and overly genial back country lawman who never had to deal with anything more exciting than drunk tourists getting a little rambunctious at the pool hall. He immediately realized that he and Frank would get little meaningful help from him. Still didn't stop him from practically demanding assistance. Just as he had figured, the Sheriff was more interested in getting his breakfast and was in no rush to do any actual law enforcement. Giving up in disgust, Sam turned his back on the Sheriff and returned to the car where Halloran was just finishing up her story.

Sam motioned to Frank with a tilt of his head. Frank gave Hall a gentle hug and said he'd be right back. The grim expression on Sam's face did not fill him with confidence. "He's gonna be no help at all." Sam growled as he jerked a thumb behind him in the vague direction of the Sheriff's office, low enough that the distraught young woman could not overhear. "Any suggestions?"

"Yeah. Hall has a Park Ranger who's a a friend. The cabin is technically on Park property so we may have better luck there. But Hall says she couldn't get a hold of her." The two men walked back over to the car. "Hall, where's the Park service office?" Frank inquired.

Halloran jerked awake, having finally succumbed to the exhaustion. The momentary panic she felt was immediately assuaged by Frank's crouching down to look at her eye level. "oh..umm.. It's just down the street from the diner you passed on the way in. But in the off season it's only staffed from noon til 4."

"Okay, then where does your friend live, do you know?"

"Yeah, but she never answered the door when I pounded on it. OH!" she cried, suddenly remembering the conversation she had with Mellie when they had arrived. "Mellie said she had to be out of town until Monday! Maybe she didn't get back until very late and didn't hear me?"

Sam interjected a question of his own. "Did you notice whether or not her car was at the house?"

"I..I'm not sure." she stammered. Sam hastily assured her it was no big deal.

"If we have to do this on our own, we will. We'll get Joe back, I promise." Frank was grimly determined. "But first let's try your friend again." He pulled Halloran up to a standing position and led her around to the passenger side. Sam got in the back, after throwing one last look of disgust at the Sheriff, who by now was amiably chatting away with the newspaper delivery boy. Frank appeared as if he never even noticed the lack of assistance by the Sheriff.

Halloran wearily directed Frank to Mellie's house. By now the sun was fully rising, and the air was heavy with moisture. A rain storm was definitely imminent. As soon as they pulled up, Frank didn't even wait for the other two to join him, he was out the door and up the short set of stairs, pounding on the door loudly. His arm was raised to resume the pounding when abruptly the door was tanked open and he faced the business end of a shotgun. To his credit, he neither blinked, nor stepped away, but merely lowered his arm.

"You Mellie?" he asked tersely.

"And just what the hell kind of greeting is that?" she exploded, the gun not wavering an inch.

Frank was in no mood to play games, or even be polite. His brother was probably dead already, which pretty much negated any of the good manners his mother and aunt had tried to teach him over the years. "Are you or are you not the Park Ranger?" he ground out.

Before she could reply with another scathing response, probably involving business hours and the location of the Park Office, she heard Halloran's voice cry out. "Mellie! Please you have to help, Joe's been hurt!" Melody Harper looked over Frank's shoulder and when she saw her friend's appearance she immediately pushed Frank out of the way and bounded down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" she cried, all vestiges of sleep well and truly gone now. "Hallie, you were supposed to be gone two days ago!" At this point, Sam got involved.

"Maybe we should all go inside, hmm? Halloran needs some real food in her and I could use a fresh cup of coffee." Sam tried to placate everyone. Tempers were rapidly reaching boil over point in both Frank and this Ranger, and Halloran was hysterical again. Nobody was going to accomplish anything until everyone had a chance to calm down, explain what happened and plan a rescue. Sooner rather than later as he suspected Joe was rapidly running out of time. (_Even Joe's luck has to run out sometime. And I am pretty sure he is on at least his tenth life. Even cats only have 9_)

Ever practical and pragmatic, Melody nodded once and led the way back into her cozy home. It was small, only 2 bedrooms, a living room and a large kitchen which held a small round table that could seat 4. She gestured to the table and then set about making a pot of coffee. As it was brewing she sliced up a loaf of banana bread and placed it on the table along with butter, a knife and 4 small plates. Then she poured 4 large mugs of coffee. The sugar bowl was already on the table and when she realized no one took lightener, put the milk back in the fridge. The entire time she watched the two men with Halloran intently. Neither man spoke much, but the older one seemed much calmer while the younger one, who was her age, seemed about ready to explode. Halloran, she could tell was exhausted, mentally and physically and it shocked her to see her normally impeccable friend in such a mess. The younger one reminded her of somebody, but she wasn't quite sure who. When the last cup had been poured and everyone had scarfed down a slice of bread, she got right to the point.

"Somebody needs to explain what the hell is going on right now. What's this about Romeo getting hurt?" She still didn't think Joe was good enough for her friend. The younger one bristled and was about to make an angry reply when the older placed his hand warningly on an arm and began to speak.

"Joe's been shot by men who broke into the cabin. He's still there, being held prisoner. Halloran escaped some time during the night and called us. I'm Sam Radley, and this is Frank Hardy.. Joe's brother." Now Halloran spoke up.

"Please Mellie you have to come with us and save him!"

Sam continued. "The Sheriff was less than useless, and we had hoped, since the cabin is on park land, that you would have jurisdiction..." he trailed off, expectantly.

Melody Harper was nothing if not efficient and quick on the uptake. "Bob Crowley should have retired 15 years ago. As it happens, yes I absolutely do hold jurisdiction and can make arrests. No weapons allowed in the Park when it's not hunting season.. and it ain't hunting season." She smiled, a bit predatorily. "Tell me all about them, with details."

So once again, Halloran repeated her story, only this time adding the names and descriptions of the three men who had attacked her and shot Joe. About halfway through the retelling, Frank's cell phone rang shrilly, and he excused himself to answer it. "Dad. Nothing yet. But we have some official backup now. I'll call you as soon as we find him. Tell Mom not to worry." Everyone in the room heard the snort of derision on the other end. As he hung up, he gestured for Hall to resume.

She finished with Joe's regaining consciousness and forcing her to squeeze through the window and run for help. "That was at about midnight... almost eight hours ago!" she wailed. Mellie reached over and gave her friend a gentle hug. Abruptly, Frank exploded out of the chair, half knocking it over,

"She's right, Joe is running out of time. We need to get going, now!"

Sam and Melody both tried to plate the distraught brother and girlfriend. "Frank, we can"t just go barging in there. They may do something final..." Sam tried to make the elder brother see reason and accept the need for caution. Melody concurred.

"Look, the way in is on foot only, the trail is too small and overgrown to accommodate a vehicle.. we will need to walk a half mile before we even get to the cabin.. and if he really is hurt we will need an EMT. Luckily for you, the local volunteer fire department has one or two lounging about. And we will need to MEDEVAC him out of there."

"That, I can handle. Friend of ours is a pilot and can be here in about an hour." Frank got up again and dialed Jack Wayne, who of course immediately agreed to help and was actually looking forward to putting his newly acquired helicopter license to the test. Frank quickly gave him the coordinates to a nearby regional airport and begged him to hurry. Meanwhile, Melody was on her phone talking to her EMT friend who said he'd meet them at the turn off of the the main road towards the cabin.

Plans finalized, Frank and Melody seemingly simultaneously turned to Halloran and suggested the same thing, that she remain behind. All vestiges of exhaustion, worry and fear immediately were forgotten and she incredulously dared them to keep her from coming with them. "There is no way in hell I am letting you do this without me. I am NOT going to just sit here and wait for news!" No amount of pleading would sway her. In her own way, Halloran Jacobs was as stubborn, if not more so, than the man she loved. And just as she knew that Joe would never have stayed behind waiting, she would not abandon him. "I'm coming. And That is Final." she declared, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

Against his better judgement, Frank acquiesced. But at the same time, he understood exactly where she was coming from. Joe was exasperating. He was annoying. He was a severe pain in the ass . And he loved his brother more than anything and would never rest as long as he was in the slightest bit of danger. And in Halloran, he saw the exact same loyalty and devotion. He was actually just a little jealous that Joe had someone who was so devoted to him, as much as Iola had been. Joe had this quality about him, that inspired such attention. At that moment he realized that Joe was right.. this woman was not only good enough for his brother, she was strong enough to handle the sacrifices necessary and would be able to handle every late night and worrisome vigil.

Frank was very serious as he looked Halloran in the eyes. "You stay OUT of the line of fire. I will not explain to Joe that you got hurt. Deal?"

She nodded very solemn. She was terrified, but even more terrifying was the thought that she could lose Joe forever, and there was no way in hell she would sit on the side lines. No more. She had lost too many people in her life. She was not going to stand by and lose another.

That settled, Frank looked at Melody. She was determined, professional and perhaps a bit eager. Worked for him. "Let's do this." he said, grimly determined.

**A/n:** _hope it was worth the wait...there were parts that just gave me problems as i already knew what was coming after...don't you hate knowing how the story ends without knowing the juicy bits leading up? _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: **_Teeny tiny short chapter, all exposition. Joe does make an appearance.. sort of..._

**Chapter Six**

Ed Bradley cursed the day he ever let his brother Ben talk him into this harebrained scheme of their cousin Mike's. Family or no, Drug dealers are crazy SOBs and he was stupid to even consider helping Mike pay off his debt to one. Let alone collecting bear spleens to do it. Bears are damn grumpy just before they hibernate. He knew things were going too well when it only took a hundred bucks to bribe Travis, an old frat buddy who was now a Park Ranger, for access to the Park plus information on a tiny cabin that was supposed to be uninhabited. Only it wasn't. And then things got slightly out of hand. He should have realized that Mike was strung out and never let him anywhere near a gun.

It was bad enough they walked in and found the place occupied. Ed shook his head in disgust as he recalled the intentions of his brother once they realized they were not alone. Rape was a coward's crime and he never realized Ben was so depraved. And Mike was no help, hauling off half cocked and shooting the boyfriend as he walked in the door. It was a miracle that the blond guy wasn't killed instantly. He supposed it was a combination of Mike's lousy, drug addled aim and the instinctive reaction by the blond. Not that it mattered; at best it delayed the inevitable. He could tell the kid was done for when he first took a look at him. Wasn't about to let that slip though. The female may have been tiny but she was a feisty one and he would not have been surprised if she had pulled the trigger once she had grabbed his rifle. He was just thankful she let other things distract her and he was able to get it back. He had honestly thought the guy would have croaked that night. He was banking on it actually, hoping that they could accomplish what they came here to do without the girl learning of their intentions and thus being able to bag the bear and then take off. So much for that plan...

Travis had come through with more than just the cabin info.. he had told them where several bears were known to have hibernated in the past and which ones were older and slower, offering up an easier target. It was _supposed _ to be easy. Use the cabin as a home base. Bag a bear, maybe two. Do a little on site vivisection, collecting organs that supposedly Mike's Chinatown drug dealer would take in lieu of the twenty grand Mike owed him. What they wanted with bear guts was beyond him, probably some dumb superstition that bear balls made you horny or something. Easy.

Only it wasn't easy. The blond guy held on. The tiny woman with all the hair proved to be a formidable force to reckon with, alternately threatening and pleading. And the damned bears were NOT comatose in their caves. In fact, Ed was at the end of his rope and about ready to pack it all in. He had made up his mind to speak to the woman and offer a compromise. They would take off, and she'd wait an hour before running for help. An hour one way or the other wasn't gonna matter.. the blond guy, Joe he thought the name was, would have no better chance at survival. He'd take out a second mortgage on the house or something and give the damned money to Mike. This was too damn much trouble.

And then Ed Bradley's day got worse. He opened the door leading into the small bedroom he had imprisoned the rightful occupants and discovered.. he had one less occupant. It was too much to hope that he'd lost the one that got shot; preferably to a nice quiet passing over to the Great Beyond. No, he had to lose the girlfriend. The very much alive, uninjured and pissed as hell girlfriend. The one with who the hell knew how much of a head start. Ed cursed as he checked for a pulse on the comatose figure on the bed.

Dammit. Still alive. Howinhell was the kid still breathing? Ed was convinced there was a collapsed lung and some major internal bleeding. For about three seconds, Ed contemplated suffocating the injured man. Would be a mercy, he thought, and relatively painless. But then he sighed. No. he wasn't that kind of man. Stupid to get caught up in family drama to be sure, but he wasn't a murderer. Ben.. and Mike, however, he wasn't so sanguine about. So he decided to not let on that the girl had gotten away. He'd just urge that they all go out together one last time. And once they got far far FAR away from the cabin, he'd spill the beans and convince his idiot cousin to forget about the whole thing and get the hell out of Dodge.

He turned around and left the room quietly, closing the door and automatically propping a chair up under the knob despite knowing full well it was unnecessary. There was no way in hell that kid was ever going to wake up, let alone get outta bed and walk away. He crept quietly into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. The smell of it woke his companions, both of whom yawned mightily as they stretched, grousing about having to sleep on the floor. Ed had claimed the couch as eldest's prerogative.

"Today is it. If we don't get one today tough. We are outta here." He raised a hand to thwart Mike's protest. "I'll give you the money myself if I have to. I'll take out a second mortgage. Emily will just have to deal with it." Mike halfheartedly tried to demur, but as soon as Ed reiterated his promise, he shut up, knowing that not only was Ed good for the money, he'd never have to pay him back.

Only Ben was hesitant. "What about the lovebirds?" derisively jerking a thumb in the direction of the bedroom.

"They won't be a problem. He's too far gone and she's sitting vigil." the white lie flowed easily from his lips. "Won't even know we are gone." The other two were easily swayed, having had quite enough of this poaching crap. They quickly gathered together what few supplies they had brought with them, and within 20 minutes had quit the cabin permanently with no intention of returning. Ed felt only mildly guilty, considering he knew that the girl had most likely reached the town and gotten help. Which meant the sooner they get out of there, the better off they were.

As they started down the overgrown trail leading towards the river, Ed noticed the sky was extremely dark, with sinister looking clouds and there was a definite rumble of thunder in the distance. Yeap, he'd made the right call.. the weather was going to turn nasty by noon, he could tell. It would be way easier to convince his idiot relations to bail, especially since Mike knew he was going to get his hands on the money without any more effort.

Elsewhere, Travis Macintyre ambled up the short steps and unlocked the Office he shared with Melody Harper. He was surprised to notice the red blinky light on the answering machine as he switched on the lights. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever left a message, and it took him about 5 minutes just to figure out how to play it back.

**Travis. It's Mel. Got some trouble up at Hallie's cabin, I am going to check it out. When you get this, call the Home Office and let them know we may have some poachers or some such. I can confirm unauthorized discharge of a firearm on Park Grounds, with injuries. **The voice lowered to a whisper, as if she didn't want to be overheard. **Death as a result is likely. Will radio when we get to the cabin. **

As the message played, Travis dropped his coffee onto the floor, spilling it everywhere. His face had paled as the first words were spoken. He whirled and bolted out of the office, in his haste not even closing the door, let alone locking it. He jumped into his Jeep and squealed his tires, spraying gravel as he peeled out of the driveway and took off for his apartment. 20 minutes later, he had a bag packed with a few clothes and all the ready cash he had on him. He was headed out of town...for good.

**A/n: **_Yes I know. It's the gall bladder, not the spleen that provides the Bear Bile that can literally sell for more per teaspoon than any illegal drug on the street today. as such it can singlehandedly account for most of the poaching that goes on. But Ed don't know that, being not Chinese and a bit of a redneck/hick. Ed(or Ben or Mike) wouldn't know a spleen from a gall bladder if they came labeled in the grocery store. not that any of them would ever be caught dead in a Chinese grocery store. and don't worry, Travis doesn't get away scott free. the next chapter will have lots of nice Joe whumping, which is why this one is so short. Pretty sure the next will more than make up for it in length. which means.. probably over a week before the next update. next weekend is all about the Plebes at the USNA so unless I get a lot done during the week, you'll just have to be patient. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

There was a momentary confusion as they set out, as everyone automatically headed to a different vehicle out of pure habit. Frank's car could hold all of them, but when Halloran pointed out there would be no room for Joe, there was consternation. Melody quickly took control and declared that she and Hal would take her truck.. the one with the nice flat bed to place injured blonds, and the men could follow behind in Frank's car. At that point, there was a momentary panic over what to do with Joe's Mustang, his pride and joy. But Mel impatiently told Halloran to just "forget about the stupid car already." still dubious, Hall climbed into the cab of the truck. Melody peeled out of her driveway, not bothering to wait and see if Frank was keeping up.

Frank, understandably, was more than a little irked at this. He was unfamiliar with the area and GPS was useless, and he was frantic with worry over his brother. His deepest fear was that eventually, Joe Hardy's famous luck would run out and that he personally would be too late or unable to prevent the unthinkable. His little brother was a pain in the ass, a constant source of irritation and a complete scoundrel. And Frank would be lost without him. His knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel. He patently ignored any attempt by Sam to engage in concentration but a sudden lightening strike and clap of thunder which sounded about two feet away completely freaked him out and he momentarily lost control of the car before quickly regaining it.

"Easy, there, Frank. Won't do Joe any good if you get us killed before we get there." Sam admonished gently. He would have offered to drive, but one look at Frank's face and he had wisely kept silent back at Melody's place. Frank merely nodded once and gripped the wheel a little tighter before hitting the gas a little to catch up to the truck that was pulling away from him. Halloran's friend or not, he was going to have words with the park ranger before this day was done.

Meanwhile, up ahead, Melody alternated between frequent concerned glances at the passenger seat and keeping an eye on the road. Despite her brusque manner and seeming indifference, she really was mildly concerned over the fate of her friend's boyfriend. "You doing okay?" she asked quietly.

Halloran hastily brushed away the tears that had been spilling over and snuffled a reply. "He was so pale, Mellie; and in so much pain but the whole time he was trying to make _me_ feel better." She hiccuped a little as she tried to maintain composure. "He's the first person in years that I felt safe with. I don't think I could handle losing one more person in my life..." she trailed off, lost in the past, haunted by demons she had yet to share with Joe. In fact, Melody herself was only peripherally aware of the details. Melody reached over and gently patted Halloran's knee.

"Honey, he's hung on this long, which means maybe he's not hurt as badly as it looks. We'll get there soon."

"What if we are too late?" she wailed. "Or what if I took too long or what if they killed him when they saw I was gone or what..." Halloran would have continued with each scenario getting progressively more dire if it weren't for the fact that Melody suddenly jerked the truck to avoid a huge tree limb that crashed to the ground just a few feet in front of them. The lightening had increased in duration and proximity, with the thunder following so close behind that Melody began to fear that this storm was more than just a passing thing. Halloran gasped at their close call and all thoughts of worse case scenarios were chased away.

"Good thing we are pretty much at the turn off anyway." Melody said as she expertly avoided the downed limb and pulled off on to the dirt road that led to the cabin. Behind her, barely visible in the rain that was now coming down in sheets, she saw the headlights from Frank's car. Both women stayed in the truck until the men arrived a few minutes later.

Frank threw open his car door and angrily stalked over to the truck. He ripped open the driver's side door and started in on Melody. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?! No warning at all, we damn near crashed into that tree limb!" Frank Hardy was normally so even keeled that everyone assumed he had no temper at all. But rarely, in times of extreme stress, he showed that not only did he have a temper, it rivaled that of his younger brother's. In fact, he resembled his father in more than just looks. Fenton too had an explosive temper, and just like his eldest son, controlled it very well. However today, his control was rapidly slipping away. He'd been up since 2, and had been surviving on nothing but coffee and adrenaline since. His brother was once again in harm's way and he was not there to pick up the pieces. A potentially deadly combination for anyone who got on his last nerve. And Melody Harper.. was stomping all over it.

Melody immediately went on the defensive, forcing Frank back as she jumped out of the truck. Oblivious to the rain pelting down, or the constant thunder and lightening around them, she tore into him. "well excuuuuuuuse me for not doing things your way!. I _thought_ we were in a hurry.. you know , what with your brother being all shot and crap! Not my fault you couldn't keep up and have no defensive driving skills." she ranted.

Frank glared daggers at her and was about to retort when a sharp, ear shattering whistle pierced the increasingly louder thunderstorm that was raging all around. Everyone jumped at the sound.

"That is ENOUGH!" came the stern and commanding voice of Sam Radley. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" he continued, still stern although now at a volume level only slightly louder than the storm. "Halloran has had enough to deal with, let alone having to listen to the two of you go at it like cats and dogs." Sam slipped around, pulling Halloran into a one armed embrace, trying to still her shaking, which was partly due to the ice cold rain and mostly due to the tension between Frank and Melody. "Remember JOE?! Blond guy. Six feet tall. Likes pizza?" Sam glared at each of them, not caring that he had just met the Park Ranger , or that Frank was the son he had never had. Time was a wastin'. Time Joe most emphatically did not have.

Frank opened his mouth, only to snap it shut as he realized he was being ridiculous. "This isn't over, not by a long shot." he ground out between his teeth at Melody. "But first, we save my brother."

Melody, however had her dander up and she dug in her heels. "We can't. Not yet at least. The EMT isn't here yet. And NO, Mr Smarty Pants he does NOT know the way to the cabin so no we can't just take off and let hm follow," she said, staving off any protest from the dark haired young man.

Halloran, for her part, was well and truly fed up with the whole thing. "I am _not_ going to stand around waiting. You stay behind and when the EMT gets here, you can show him the way. I am taking Frank and Mr Radley up there. **Now**." She stared daggers at her friend, daring her to object. Wisely, Melody understood that not only was it patently not safe to argue the point, it was a smart plan.

Frank came over to Halloran and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I should be more worried about getting to Joe than anything else. Not fighting over stupid shit."

She pulled back and replied. "You should be. Now can we please go?!" She was exhausted. She was dirty, she was hungry and she was at her limits. And she was terrified that they were too late. She knew in her soul that if something were to happen to Joe, she'd never recover. And she would never forgive herself for holding back, having wasted so much time when he was so obviously willing to make a commitment. She looked over Frank's shoulder, flipping a soggy bedraggled strand of hair out of her eyes and spoke directly to Melody. "Come as soon as you can."

With that, she turned back to the truck, grabbed a flashlight and the small first aid kit and started off down the trail, not bothering to wait for the men. Sam and Frank scrambled after her, not waiting to lose her in the downpour. They quickly caught up since she was walking very slowly after her first few determined steps. "Is it very far?" Sam asked. Hall shook her head.

"Maybe 15-20 minute walk. Normally it's about ten but in this weather.. its so dark I can barely see. But the trees should give us some cover from the rain. I hope..." Despite it being only late morning, the sky was pitch black. Frank reached out and gently grasped her free hand. Sam brought up the rear but all three were very close together as they made their way to the cabin.

The cabin looked deserted as they approached. Even so, Frank quietly whispered for Hall to stay back as he and Sam pulled out their guns and cautiously made their way to the front door. Taking a position on either side, Sam reached for the knob and slowly twisted it. Feeling no resistance, he nodded once to Frank, who silently raised his eyebrows as he indicated he was ready with an upward tilt of his head.

Sam finished twisting the knob all the way as he dropped down to one knee and pointed his gun low, while Frank stepped around , aiming his high. Frank quickly swept the room with his eyes. Even in the overcast gloom, he could easily see the large open room was devoid of occupants. He stepped further in , moving immediately to one side to allow Sam to follow. Sam entered the kitchen area, pointing his gun below the countertop as he came around. "Clear." he said, calmly and quietly as he came back around, this time heading towards the door on the far side of the room. This was the bedroom, where they knew Joe had been brought. The chair jammed up against the door knob seemed to indicate that there was no one else in there to worry about. Sam ever so gently and silently slid the chair away from it's position and again, knelt low as he twisted the knob. At Frank's nod, he opened the door, but made no move to enter.

Frank steeled himself for whatever lay ahead. Would his brother be there? Would he be alive? He took a very deep breath and stepped into the room, sweeping automatically left to right before allowing his gaze to fall on the four poster bed that dominated the space. A sob caught in his throat as he beheld the familiar tousled blond hair. Holstering his gun, he rushed to his brother's side, frantically reaching out trembling fingertips to check for a pulse.

**A/n: **_did you really think I was gonna leave it anywhere but a cliffie?! honestly?! as if. The reason why I ended it here is so that once the EMT gets there we can have a nice long chapter about rescue plans. which of course will be hampered by the weather. and gun shots. and arguing between Melody and Frank. man oh man will sparks fly heheheheh. next few chapters will be nice and chock full of excitement. assuming of course I do my job right..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: **_As I was finishing this chapter, I got some really crappy news. I would like to dedicate this Chapter to a friend of mine who lost his battle with ALS on 5 August. BM1(SEAL) Mike Oyer, your presence will be missed. You always had a smile and a sea story to tell. Your loss means the world is a little dimmer today. Fair Winds and Following Seas. _

**Chapter Eight**

Frank's progress toward his brother was interrupted by a strangled shriek/sob combo that came from behind. He whipped around, gun half out of it's holster before his mind registered that it was Halloran's voice. Before he had a chance to react, however, he was pushed aside by a small wiry man who looked like he could bench press Joe's Mustang. Judging by the giant bright red case over his shoulder with the familiar white plus sign, Frank assumed this was the EMT. There was no sign of Melody, and this bothered him not at all.

"How is he?!" he asked, almost afraid to find out.

"Ask me in five minutes," the man replied, already pulling out a stethoscope. He gently but firmly pushed Frank aside and moved closer to the unconscious figure on the bed. From his vantage point, Frank could see an almost imperceptible rise and fall of Joe's chest and that only slightly eased his concern. Knowing that he would be more hindrance than help at this point, he moved away reluctantly and gathered Halloran into his arms.

"Is h..he.." she couldn't finish. Frank tightened his hug as he steered her out of the room after Sam who had already vacated.

"I could tell he was still breathing. It's gonna be okay, Hall. He's too stubborn to die. He'll be fine. He knows I will kill him if he isn't." The black humor elicited another strangled sob/laugh from the tiny dark haired woman. She allowed herself to remain in Frank's arms for a minute then resolutely stepped back and tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"There should be coffee I can make. Can you bring in some wood? Its under the overhang around the corner."

Sam volunteered to do that, figuring Frank would not want to stray far from his brother's side. Melody had already begun starting a fire in the fireplace in the living room. No one spoke, each busy with their own thoughts. Frank and Halloran worried and apprehensive. Sam contemplative, Melody still seething from her earlier encounter with Frank.

Halloran busied herself in the kitchen, eyes straying to the closed bedroom door every minute or so. Frank got up abruptly and stalked over to the door, only to be stopped by Sam. "Let the man do his job, Frank."

"It's my _brother_ Sam, I can't just wait around!"

Sam laughed, a great big belly busting chortle. "Can't just wait around?!" he gasped out between chuckles. "Frank that's all you ever do when it comes to Joe! He's spent more time in the ER than most kids spend in high school!"

The reaction from the two women could not have have been more disparate. Melody looked up sharply, eyes narrowed. Halloran, on the other hand, gasped a little and went even paler than she already was. She actually staggered a little, although that was probably more due to exhaustion than anything else. Frank noticed it and beat Melody to her side. "Why don't you sit down, hmm?" he chided her softly. "You're exhausted."

Melody was not about to let the comment slide. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Hallie who the hell is this guy that you are hanging out with?! He sounds like somebody you need to avoid like the plague!" The angry words drew Frank's ire, and he was about to heatedly defend Joe when Sam's piercing whistle rang through the air...again.

"I am _**sick and tired**_ of playing referee!" he shouted. "You, young lady," he turned and glared daggers at Melody, who actually gulped in consternation at his piercing gaze, "Need to quit making snap judgements, quit sticking your nose into someone else's personal life and quit acting like a petulant child when told to mind your own beeswax!" he then turned to Frank and let loose on him. " As for you, Frank Hardy, I thought you had learned your lesson after what happened last year when you allowed your self to get caught up in your own personal problems. Remember what happened to both your father and your brother?!" Finally, he turned to Halloran and sat beside her, taking her cold hands into his own. "Honey, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you haven't known Joe that long and that he's mostly stayed out of trouble since you met; despite how you met. But in his younger days Joe was, shall we say, a trouble magnet." he smiled softly in remembrance as he half turned to Frank before continuing. "The Hardy Brothers have been kidnapped, beat up, tortured, shot, drowned, left for dead, brainwashed and who knows what else." He paused, earnestly looking into Halloran's bloodshot eyes. "And Every. Single. Time. they come out of it in one piece. Especially Joe. He's tough, tougher than anyone I have ever known.. including his big brother. Just have a little faith in him, okay? He loves you. And to a guy like Joe Hardy, that means he will come back from the dead for you."

Halloran leaned close into Sam, allowing him to comfort her. Frank sheepishly accepted the criticism and sat down on her other side, pointedly ignoring the statuesque blond over by the fireplace. Melody rather studiously did the same, focusing all her attention on the crackling fire. The room was silent, the only sounds coming from the fireplace as each person became lost in their own thoughts once again. Both Frank and Halloran allowed their eyes to close despite their worry over Joe. In moments they were each asleep. Sam kept vigil, resting but still alert. Melody grew restless and decided to grab more wood. She silently left the room after quietly stating her intentions to Sam who nodded his acknowledgement. Sam patiently watched the bedroom door for any sign at all.

The other side of the door was equally quiet, but much busier. Bruce Hathaway was no stranger to bullet wounds, having seen more than his fair share in his lifetime. He expertly removed Joe's shirt and examined the entry wound as he was checking for pulse and respiration rates. "Wow. No sign of infection. Dude you are one lucky SOB." The only answer was a tiny little groan that he almost missed as his ears were plugged with the stethoscope. "Hey Buddy, can you hear me?" he asked intently.

"No."

"umm if you couldn't hear me then how come you answered?" Bruce asked with a grin.

"Always get asked the same stupid questions." Joe rasped, barely audible. "gets annoying after a while. Who're you?" he half opened his eyes.

"Name's Bruce. Would you like me to do something about that lung?"

"As long as it involves being able to breathe and not dying, go for it."

"This may hurt a bit. Don't want to give you any pain killers just yet." Bruce drew out a large bore needle and syringe. "This a regular habit of yours, getting shot? Lovely set of scars you have on your chest." he was making idle conversation, trying to distract the young blond from the imminent procedure that was going to be pretty damn painful.

"Not so much any more. Tried to kick the habit." Joe hissed in pain as the needle penetrated and his hands gripped the sheets in a deathgrip. Bruce slowly drew back on the syringe, allowing the accumulated blood that had filled Joe's chest cavity to be drained away, relieving the pressure. He sighed in almost pleasure as it no longer felt as if a gorilla was sitting on his chest.

Bruce repositioned the stethoscope and asked Joe to take a deep but slow breath. He got about halfway when he was gasping for air again. "Okay slow down and try to stay calm. Looks like I need to give it a boost."

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I have to do some suctioning to inflate the lung. If it isn't torn, it'll fill right up and you be singing in the shower again in no time."

"Gee, thanks." Joe rasped as his eyes closed again before springing open again. "God!..Halloran?!"

"Who do ya think brought me? Well, technically, Mel did but Hallie got her..so it evens out." Bruce leaned in and gently pushed the distraught man back on to the bed . I'll let her in as soon as I am done. The other guy, too. He looked worse than you do."

"That'd be Frank. He's gonna kill me for getting shot..."

"Older brother I take it? Got one of them myself. Threw a conniption fit when I told him I was enlisting. Said it was too dangerous. So I said I was enlisting on the Navy. He was only slightly mollified."

"What rating? I was a Snipe myself." It no longer actually hurt to breathe, but Joe still couldn't take a deep breath, so his voice was low and hoarse.

"HM of course. Went Greenside. Man did that piss him off." Bruce chuckled in remembrance.

"So help me if you give me Corpsman Candy I will sic my brother on you.. and he is way worse than anything your brother could dream up. I promise."

"I'll remember that." Bruce pulled another syringe out, this one with no needle but rather a small tube. He inserted it into Joe's side and pulled back the plunger very slowly, until a small pop was heard. Joe gasped once, but immediately realized that he could breathe more easily.

"Oh man, thanks. I will never take breathing for granted again." Joe took several deep shuddering breaths, each one a little more rapidly after the last.

"Go slow, that may not take, especially if there is a tear. I don't have an O2 bottle with me. And it's gonna be a bitch to carry you back to the truck as it is." Upon further inspection, Bruce continued. "When did this happen?"

"Sunday, mid afternoon ish."

"And when did the bleeding stop?"

"No idea. Maybe Hall does." Joe frowned. He knew where this line of questioning was going. "I'm O neg. And no, Frank isn't my type. He got Dad's looks but Mom's blood type."

"There's three other people out there I can play vampire on if necessary." Bruce straightened up and popped a thermometer in Joe's mouth. "Be right back. Be a good Snipe and stay put."

Bruce made his way out into the living room. He noticed that Halloran and the younger man were out cold, but both woke up as soon as he came closer. He didn't even give anyone a chance to ask the questions he knew was on their minds and got straight to the point. "Any of you O neg?"

Frank shook his head, as did Melody, but both Sam and Halloran spoke up at the same time "I am."

Bruce took one look at both of then and gestured to Sam. "Feel like donating a pint?" Sam readily agreed while Hall protested that she wanted to help. "Kiddo, you look like Death warmed over. I take a pint from you and I will have two critical patients."

"How is he?" Frank asked anxiously, about ready to bolt past the EMT and see for himself.

"Better than he was half an hour ago. Still not outta the woods.. Literally and figuratively."

Bruce led the way back into the bedroom, noting with amusement it was a rush between Halloran and Frank to see who got there first. He called it a tie. He beckoned the older gentleman over to the vanity where he began prepping him to transfusion, giving Frank and Hall a couple of moments of quiet reunion.

Frank got there first. Joe's eyes were closed but he was defintiely breathing better. "Hey, Little Brother." he said quietly, grasping Joe's hand. He was gratified to get a squeeze in return, weak though it was. "How ya doin?"

"Been better." was the quiet reply. "Halloran?" he tried looking past his brother.

"I'm here!" she choked out, squeezing past Frank. Frank was forced to let go of his brother's hand as she leaned in close and kissed Joe softly on the forehead. The newly released hand reached up and stroked a pale cheek. The tears flowed freely, relief and worry vying for domination.

"You look terrible. You should get some sleep, Honey." Joe said.

"_I_ look terrible?!" she choked out. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, Dear?!"

"I always look awesome. Besides I have had a nice long nap...err.. just how long have I been out anyway?" he turned to Frank as he asked.

"It's Tuesday afternoon."

"Woah. Talk about sleeping in..."

They were interrupted by Bruce and Sam coming over, crowding out that side of the bed rather convincingly. Bruce had Frank bring in a rocker from the other room and Sam sank into it with a smile for Joe. "Just like old times, although I think this is the first direct transfer..." he chuckled.

"Heh. Got my girl," Joe reached over to caress Halloran's cheek. "Got my own prvate blood bank" he winked at Sam. "What more does a guy need?"

"Pizza?" Frank smirked.

"Hmm, I am a mite peckish..." Joe began, only to be shushed by Bruce.

"Glucose for you mister. In fact why don't I go ahead and set that up right now?" and he did just that. Halloran came around to the other side of the bed and crawled next to Joe, being careful to not jostle any of the tubes as he made made room for her. She was asleep in about ten seconds, snuggled in the crook of Joe's arm, her head on his shoulder. Joe's eyes clouded briefly as he watched her sleep.

"Is she okay?" he softly asked Frank.

"Exhausted, as you can tell. Worried sick about you, of course. She's held it together pretty well so far. Are _you _okay?" Frank's own voice was deep with concern.

"I can mostly breathe so that's a plus. Hurts a little though."

Bruce interrupted their conversation by offering Joe a few pills and a bottle of water. "Vitamin M, your favorite!" he grinned. "Sorry, don't have any thing stronger. I am gonna give you some antibiotics, just in case. No sense in taking chances." Joe merely glared daggers at the man but swallowed the pills anyway.

"Vitamins?! He needs a pain killer!" Frank admonished.

"Frank, Vitamin M _is _a painkiller; most people call it Motrin." Joe tried to reassure his brother. "And it doesn't hurt that bad, really." Frank was only slightly mollified.

"When can we get out of here?" he asked Bruce.

"When the storm breaks."

"What?! You can't be serious! He needs a doctor! And surgery!" Frank was furious.

"What he doesn't need is pneumonia. We take him out in this crap and that's exactly what he'll get.. there's no shelter in the truck, he'd be completely exposed. He's stable, he's concious, he's lucid." Bruce paused only to take a deep breath before continuing. "I got the lung reinflated. He's currently getting a transfusion and I wouldn't even want to try and risk a transfer in the middle of one unless we were being shelled by mortar fire." he paused again, placing a sympathetic hand on Frank's shoulder. "If I thought for one second that he was in really bad shape, we would have left already. The weather service says this'll break by mid afternoon. We can be at the airfield by dinner time. Some guy named Wayne is waiting for you there."

"Jack?!" Joe cried. What the hell did you do call everybody?! I suppose Dad is out there pacing too?!" he was half amused, half exasperated at Frank's overreaction. "I take it back, honey, " he said to the sleeping figure next to him, "Next time _don't_ call Frank first." he winked at his brother to show he really wasn't that upset.

"Look, he's good for now and we can all use a rest. Besides your friend here is going to need to recuperate after donating. I promise as soon as the weather breaks we'll hike on outta here. But as it stands right now, we would need to carry both of them out," he indicated the two figures lying side by side on the bed, one fast asleep and the other dozing.

"It's okay, Bro." Joe's voice was low and sleepy, but not laced with pain. "Don't relish the thought of getting soaked. Kinda comfy right where I am." His free arm groped for his brother, who grabbed on to it tightly. "Why don't you take a nap or sumthin'. You look pretty beat yourself and I would hate to get dropped by you cuz you were too tired to hang on." Joe's voice faded and there was a slight smile on his lips as he snuggled up next to his girlfriend.

"He's right, Frank." Sam's quiet voice intruded. "You've been up since what, 2 am? Get some shut eye. I'll keep an eye on him."

Frank allowed himself to be sheparded out of the room. He didn't want to admit it, but he _was _ tired and running on bad coffee and adrenaline at the moment. He could use some rest. There was still no sign of Melody, a fact he was grateful for as he stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes. He was asleep in less than a minute.

**A/n: **_Hope this doesnlt qualify as a cliff hanger. I wanted to end things on a semi calm note before the fireworks begin next chapter. What, you actually thought that it would be easy to get Joe to safety?! Silly Rabbit. you have not seen the last of the poachers yet! _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: **_Well, I was going to make this a little longer and actually not end on a cliffhanger( although I am not actually counting where I broke off here as one) but then I decided Ed and the boyz needed top billing for their next appearance. so the next chapter starts off as they take off Bar Huntin' with Davy Crocket and will probably end with the Gunfight at the Cabin in the Woods as there are no corrals on State Forest land typically.._

_**Chapter Nine**_

The next couple of hours passed quietly. Sam was soon set loose with instructions to go lay down himself. Halloran had rolled over and was now sprawled , limbs akimbo, on one side of the bed. Bruce took Sam's place in the rocking chair and observed the dozing patient. And it wasn't long before Joe was stroking Halloran's hair softly as she lay next to him. He shifted, trying to get more comfortable when Bruce interrupted. "Want a hand?" He slipped muscular arms behind Joe and eased him into a less reclined position. Joe nodded his thanks and asked for some water. "Better yet.. coffee?!" he asked hopefully.

"Don't push your luck."

"Meh. Worth a shot."

"Hmmpf. Will you be all right for a few minutes? Sounds like the storm has finally passed. Want to make sure we can Evac you outta here before darkness falls." Joe nodded, eager to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

Bruce walked quietly out into the living room, noting the slumbering forms of both Sam and Frank on the couch. As he stepped out onto the wide porch, he saw Melody sitting on the porch swing, lost in thought. He sat down next to her and leaned back with a sigh. "You're wrong, you know." he said quietly.

"About what?" she crisply asked.

"Joe." Was the simple reply. A snort was her only response. "I'm serious, Mel. He may be a flirt but you aren't looking at him when he looks at Hallie. Trust me on this, Cous; that man worships the ground she walks on."

"Then he should not have put her into danger by sending her out in the middle of the night alone."

"In the mans's defense he _did _ have a collapsed lung and a bullet wound. He would never have been able to affect any kind of escape on his own, and if he tried to go with her they would have been easily stopped.. and possibly killed. Despite your past luck with our gender, we aren't all horny bastards who will use you and abuse you."

"Harrumpf. All the good ones are taken. Or play for the other side."

"Exactly..and Joe is very much taken.. by Hall. And she is just as committed as he is. Haven't you been paying attention? The way she acts around him? The way he's more worried about her than his own situation?" Bruce shook his head at his stubborn cousin. Privately he thought she needed to get laid.. or at least find someone she couldn't bully. "I'm gonna take a walk, see how bad the trail is. I am hoping it won't be too muddy, and we'll be able to carry him outta here without any trouble. Coming?" she shook her head no, preferring to sit and stew over the nerve of the arrogant elder brother. "Suit yerself," he shrugged and made made his way down the short set of stairs.

The post storm air was still full of moisture but it was no longer heavy with that distinctive tang of electricity. Luckily the dense forest had protected the trail fairly well and there was little need to worry over mud and muck making the trek out difficult. Bruce walked about 100 feet before deciding it was worth the risk. He turned around, not bothering to say anything to Melody who was still swinging back and forth a little too roughly to be actually relaxing. He stopped by the couch and placed a light hand on Frank's shoulder who was immediately alert. "Joe?!" he cried, worried that perhaps something was wrong.

"Probably chomping at the bit to get outta here. What say we indulge the man, hmm?" Bruce returned Frank's grin as he reached over and shook Sam awake as well. "Feeling up to playing pack mule for a bit?" Sam readily agreed with his own smile. The three of them walked into the bedroom, where Joe was resting quietly, still propped up on pillows but with his eyes closed as he absently played with a few stray wisps of Halloran's hair. He opened them at the sound of footsteps.

"_Tell me_ you are here to spring me!" he begged. "I am going crazy just lying here!" He turned his bright, expressive blue eyes on them, accompanied by a piteous whine. Bruce just turned at looked at Frank.

"He always like this?!" he asked sardonically.

"Yeap. Nothing but complaints. You'd think he'd have learned by now to quit getting hurt if he hates it so much." Frank spoke with a teasing grin aimed at his brother, who stuck his tongue out in silent response.

Bruce laughed along with Sam, and the noise woke Halloran up. She, too was ecstatic to learn they were about to leave and immediately got up to make up the last of the coffee in the pantry for the trek. But before she left the room she stopped long enough to give Joe a rather intense kiss that left the other men in the room squirming a little, mostly from jealousy. Joe just smiled serenely and tucked his arms behind his head as he lay back, oozing smugness.

Short work was made of the preparations to transport the injured brother to the truck at the end of the trail and beyond to the airfield, where hopefully Jack Wayne was waiting. Melody stayed out of the way, knowing that not only was she going to be of little use, she still wasn't sure she could trust herself to be civil to either Hardy. She had a fierce need to protect Halloran, despite knowing that Hal was perfectly capable of making her own decisions.. and mistakes. She was certain the brash blond was nothing but trouble; as for his brother, he was just an arrogant snob who liked to push people around as far as she was concerned. She refused to acknowledge that she herself was guilty of arrogance and pushiness herself, of course. She preffered to call it assertiveness and opinionated. It was all a matter of semantics.

Bruce had sent Sam to fetch the collapsable stretcher that he had left on the porch when he first arrived. Frank helped get Joe into a button down shirt while Bruce futzed about checking vitals and bandages. Joe resignedly suffered through all of it. "I don't suppsoe I could talk you into letting me walk out of here under my own power?" he asked beseechingly, looking at brother and EMT in turn.

Bruce just looked at him like he had three heads. "Let me check you for concussion or other head trauma beucase obviously you are delusional." he laughed. Frank was less subtle about it and cuffed Joe across the back of the head and threatened to tattle on him to Halloran. "If that don't keep him in line, nothing will!" Bruce laughed. He'd known these two all of 4 hours and already he liked them, and not just as a stubborn obstinance to automatically like anything Melody hated just to get a rise out of her.

Sam brought in the stretcher and he helped Bruce slide it under Joe, while Frank helped slide Joe on to it from his side. The movement caused Joe to hiss in pain and it was a few seconds before he could answer Bruce's inquiry as to how he was doing. "Fine," he gritted, refusing to admit anything else.

"Liar." Bruce chuckled as he handed Joe a few pain killers. "It's a mystery why Hall puts up with you."

"No mystery. I am adorable. Just ask my mother." Joe grinned through his pain. As long as he could breathe he was fine, even if he did grab on to his brother's hand for all he was worth...

Bruce looked at Frank. "Any chance your mother is predjudiced or anything?"

"You have no idea. I got blamed for all the stuff I did plus at least 2/3 of the stuff he did. It was very unfair." Frank crouched down to eye level with Joe and the grin faded as he looked intently into those sparkling blue orbs. "You gonna be okay. Bro?" he asked quietly, all traces of levity gone. Frank though the looked a little bit paler than he had been, which was not an encouraging sign at all.

Joe nodded, just as serious as his brother. "I just wanna get out of here if it's all the same to you. I can stand a few minutes of discomfort." Joe refused to admit that it was pain. "Do me a favor?" he asked as Frank made to straighten up. Frank nodded. "Take care of her for me?"

"Joe you're going to be fine!" Frank protested, worried that his brother may be worse off than he had been letting on.

"I know that, dumbass. I wasn't trying to be all grand and noble. I just meant, can you make sure Halloran is okay while I am in surgery or whatever. She doesn't have anyone left but me...Make sure she gets rest, and some food in her and stuff. You know. Be Mom." Joe gave Frank a patented Joe Sarcasm Look.

"Oh, sure," Frank let out a relieved sigh. Joe just laughed at his obvious relase of tension.

"What's so funny?" Halloran asked as she came around, passing out thermoses full of fresh coffee.

"Nothing, dear. Just a little brotherly love is all." Joe smiled tenderly at her. "Now can we just get going alrready?! Mush!" He mimed cracking an imaginary whip. Frank just gave a long sffering sigh and lifted his end of the stretcher, while Sam grabbed the other.

"Oof, Halloran, stop feeding him. He weighs a ton!" Sam joked. He feigned staggering under the weight. He got a dirty look for his trouble. Very quickly, the motley group traipsed out of the cabin. Melody was already far ahead on the trail, barely in sight. Halloran stopped long enough to lock the door before hurrying to catch up with Joe's stretcher where she fell in beside him holding his hand.

It was slow going; the trail was slick in spots and while the mud was not that deep it still hindered their progress. Little was said, Joe was trying very hard to not gasp in pain with every jolt and Frank and Sam were struggling to keep him level and not lose their footing. Bruce and Halloran were up ahead a few feet, talking quietly amongst themselves, and Melody was still far in front. Frank was in a zone, not really paying attention to anything other than putting one foot in front of the other and trying not to slip and fall. So he was more than a little taken by surprise when a gunshot rang out, followed immediately by splinters of wood erupting from the tree just inches from his head. He yelped and dropped his end of the stretcher, causing sam to lose his grip as well. Joe hit the ground with a thud and he screamed in agony as his wound was reopened and it started bleeding again. Before they knew what had happened , a second shot rang out. Sam dove on top of Joe's body, shielding him, while Bruce shoved Halloran down and did the same to her. Frank and Melody each whirled towards the location the shots had come from, then took off running, Frank whipping his pistol out on the run and Meloy bringing her shotgun around from it's earlier place on her back.

Despite Melody having been a good 20 feet behind Frank, she caught up to him almost immediately. He barely gave her a glance as they raced toward the area of the forest where the shots had originated from. They came upon a fairly decent sized downed tree that they slid to a stop behind to catch their breaths. "See anything?" Frank whispered tersely to her. She shook her head, all business now, any previous feelings shoved into a corner.

Back at the place where Joe had been unceremoniously dumped, Sam and Bruce both raised their heads at the same time to check on things. Bruce harshly whispered "Anybody hit?" He turned and helped Halloran up to a half crouch, and then looked over at Sam, who by then had dropped into his own crouch, gun drawn. Bruce dragged Halloran over to a large rock and told her to stay behind it. "I'll be right back." he squeezed her arm gently, taking note of her wide eyes. He was amazed to see that there was no fear, only a little wariness. She did not speak, only nodded. Bruce pattedher arm as he let go and quickly ran over to where Sam and Joe were. "Sam?" he asked in a low voice.

"Joe's unconcious and he's beleeding again. Think it was the fall." Sam continued to sweep the area with his head on a swivel, looking for any sign of the shooter.

"Joe?! Can you hear me?" Bruce lightly slapped Joe's cheek before checking his pulse and the bandage around his midsection. He responded with a low groan and slowly opened his eyes. "That's it, buddy. Can you take a deep breath for me?" Joe closed his eyes but did as he had been requested. His skin was clammy and the bandage was now stained red. "Joe, are you in pain?" Bruce asked intently. There was a faint nod in reply. "We have to get him under cover" he said quietly to Sam, who silently agreed. "Joe, we have to move you to someplace less exposed. D'ya think you can give us a hand?"

Joe wasted no effort on speaking, he just nodded, eyes still closed. Bruce and Sam looked at each other, each slipping an arm around Joe's waist, with Bruce on the injured side. On the count of three they hoisted him up. Joe valiantly tried to get his feet under him, but managed only slightly to put some weight on them. Bruce looked over the bowed blond curls and said tersely, "We'll have to carry him." Sam concurred and they half dragged, half carried him over to the rock where Halloran was hidden behind. By the time they gently eased him down onto the ground he was unconcious again. Halloran arranged herself and had them place Joe's head in her lap. "Some guys get all the luck" Bruce teased her.

"Too bad he's not awake to appreciate it, though, huh?!" Sam grinned back. The grin faded as he pulled out Joe's gun, which he had been carrying around ever since they found Halloran with it, and handed it to the EMT. "Pretty sure you know what this is for, yeah?"

"Two tours in the sandbox with Jarheads. This," Bruce waved the gun vaguely around "is a freaking cakewalk." Sam grinned at him before turning to Halloran and placing a hand on her shoulder then taking off after Frank and Melody.

"Is he hurt again?!" Hall asked tremulously.

"Nahh, I don't think so kiddo, just when he was dropped it tore the stitches I put in. I can fix that right now, just keep him still, okay?" Bruce smiled at her and hoped he wasn't lieing. He busily set about prepping the wound and had the two sides stitched together neatly in just a few minutes. "Weird, doing this without background distractions" he muttered to himself.

"Like what?" she asked. Bruce hesitated before answering, then shrugged. She had handled everything up til now pretty well. She could handle more.

"Like mortar fire. Or my personal favorite, RPGs. Those are a barrel of laughs." He saw her shudder but chose to ignore it. Might just be the cold for all he knew; it was getting a mite nippy out. In fact, he suddenly noticed Joe was shivering a little. He tore off his jacket and placed it over Joe's body. Hopefully his own body heat would radiate a little and give Joe an extra layer of protection. "How're you? Chilly?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine," even as she rubbed her hands briskly up and down her arms. Bruce stood up and came around behind her, crouched down and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Mmm hmmm" she murmured. "Just don't let Joe see."

"See what?" came from the vicinity of Halloran's lap. Joe's voice was hazy but his eyes were much clearer. "Umm, are you hugging my girlfriend?!" he asked Bruce incredulously. He tried to brace himself up on his elbows but he was too weak. Halloran leaned down and kissed him fiercely to forestall any further protestations. When he came up for air, Joe half glared at Bruce.

"Hey man, I am happily maried." Bruce laughed. "I would never put the moves on Hallie. My husband would kill me!"

"hmpf. See that you don't." He kept up the glare but the twinkle of mischief in his bright blue eyes betrayed his real thoughts on the subject. He shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable. "Soo... did I hear _gunshots_ before?!"

Halloran tightened her embrace. "Yeah. The rest went off after them. I bet it's Ed and the others" her voice broke a little.

"Hey, relax, honey. Frank's very good at this sort of thing.. and Sam taught him everything he knows."

Bruce chimed in as well. "And Mel won't let them get away either. And I am here to protect you!" he flexed an extremely impressive bicep, causing Halloran to burst out laughing and Joe to just roll his eyes.

Joe asked "Do we know anything?"

Bruce shook his head. "Sam helped me get you under cover then took off after the other two. Haven't heard any more shots since those first 2."

"Well I guess we can be grateful for that. Now we don't have to sit around worrying about them." He winced as Halloran cuffed the back of his head lightly. He turned hurt blue eyes on her "What was that for?!"

"Because you know damn well that was a rotten thing to say. Frank would worry about youif the situation was reversed."

"Frank doesn't worry. He obssesses. It's not healthy. I, on the other hand, become mildly concerned if we are out of communciation for 24 hours. With him, more like 24 minutes." Although their relationship had improved over the last couple of years, the brothers still had a tendency to backslide a little once in a while. And Joe still exaggerated Frank's over protective impulses. A lot, if truth be told. Halloran indulged Joe most of the time as she knew it wasn't really that serious. But once in a while she reminded him to be grateful that he had someone who cared so much about his well being.

"Some of us have to worry about you. You never do." she reprimanded him sternly. "Believe it or not, we'd prefer having you around even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes." Despite feeling a lot more confident that he was going to be okay, she now had an inkling about how easy it would be to lose him, just as she had lost everyone else important to her.

"Honey, I was only trying to protect you." he started only to be cut off with a fingertip pressed against his lips. Bruce discretely moved further away and turned his back letting them have a private moment while he kept an eye out for the return of the others.

"Will you do me a favor, then?" she asked, intently. Joe nodded as she had not removed her finger. "When we get back I want you to teach me how to shoot. That way you won't have to protect me quite so hard any more." she took her finger away, and waited for him to speak.

"Are you sure, Rapunzel?" he asked her, all traces of sarcasm and humor gone. He could tell she was deadly serious and that levity was not an appropriate response. When she nodded , he reached up a hand and gently caressed her cheek. "You know I'll do anything for you. But you would probably do better with Dad as a teacher. I don't have a whole lotta patience. Or maybe Mom."

"Laura?!" she gasped, a little shocked.

Joe chuckled. "Of course. She learned when we were little. Said it was just in case something happened while Dad was away on a case or something. No idea if she's kept up with it though, we'll have to ask her. After she's done yelling at me for getting shot that is..." He was about to continue when the sharp crack of a branch being stepped on rang through the air a little beyond the boulder they were hiding behind. Bruce raised the gun Sam had given him, wrapping his free hand around his other wrist to steady it as he aimed. All three held their breaths as they waited.

**A/n: **_Welp, at least he's outta the cabin if not quite outta the woods( Literally and figuratively) . I apologize in advance if there are more screw ups than usual wrt to grammar, punctuation and spelling. my word processor has decided to kill off the spell check and nothing i seem to do is bringing it back. I think the cat stepped on an F button or something. and yes, I will be revealing more about what Halloran's past has been like for her and why Melody is so hell bent on keeping her out of Joe's clutches. oh and for those who surmised that I was playing matchmaker.. you get a cookie. but if you thought i was going to go easy on Frank.. think again. Think Taming of the Shrew...*grinz*_


	10. Chapter 10

******A/n: **_So I learned something about my word processor. apparently if it starts acting like it has indigestion, just close it out then reopen. then spell check miraculously begins to work again...which hopefully means there are less screwups..._

**Chapter Ten**

Ed was tired, he was wet, no, make that _soaked,_ and he was fed up. This had been a mistake of colossal proportions from the get go. It had started pouring buckets not five minutes after he had convinced the others to go on one last hunting trip. He had contemplated just making his suggestion right then and there, but then figured the others would probably just want to return to the cabin as it was so close. That was the last place he wanted to be, so he kept his mouth shut and just swore incessantly under his breath. He fervently hoped that one of the other two would break first. His money was on Mike the Moron since he knew he would get his damned money no matter what.

He would have lost the bet. Ben cracked first. Then again, growing up, Ben had always begged off camping trips or anything vaguely resembling it. "This is freaking ridiculous. Mike, let's just blow this pop stand. Ed said he'd give you the cash so let's just go already!" he whined.

"Five more minutes, man! I wanna bag a bear!" Mike was stoned. Again. Or maybe still. Ben wasn't sure any more and was past caring. Ed just shook his head in resignation. This was not going to end well, he just knew it.

A few minutes later, Mike excitedly shushed the others and raised his rifle. Ed was not entirely sure what he was aiming at but Mike pulled the trigger anyway, followed quickly by a second shot. Ben had also raised his rifle but never pulled the trigger before lowering it and advancing on Mike, fury all over his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he screamed.

"I thought I saw a bear!" Mike yelled back defensively.

"Since when do _bears_ wear bright orange windbreakers?!" was the retort. Ed just groaned upon hearing that.

"Well that tears it. You probably brought the entire rescue team down on our heads."

"_What_ rescue team?!" Mike squeaked.

"The one the girlfriend prolly rustled up after escaping some time last night." was the resigned reply.

Ben stared, then shrugged and said. "You know what? I don't wanna know. Let's just get the hell out of here." Ed was in full agreement, but Mike by now had panicked and was wildly waving the shotgun around.

"No way man. I ain't getting busted for murder!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have shot the guy then huh?" was Ben's sarcastic reply. Mike was about ready to tear into his cousin when the sounds of running footsteps coming their way silenced them. They all looked at each other, panic stricken and then all three broke away and hid behind a tree or rock. Mike and Ben each aimed their guns towards the noises, but Ed had decided he was done. He'd surrender first opportunity he could.

Neither side made any noise for a very long minute. But eventually Mike's paranoia got the better of him and he made a move. "You stay back! I'll shoot!" both Ben and Ed groaned at that announcement. It was like inviting whoever was out there to go for a kill shot immediately, no opportunity to surrender.

On the other side of the small clearing that separated the two groups, Frank smothered an incredulous laugh as he dropped his face into the crook of his arm. "I cannot believe he actually said that! What is this a cheesy movie? Joe's gonna be pissed he missed that corny line." There was a twinkle in his eye that Melody had never seen before. It made him seem less annoying. Barely. "Wish Hall had been able to tell us more about what kind of weapons they all had besides 'shotgun'. I mean are we dealing with repeaters, Double barreled? And it would be lovely to know how much ammo they have."

"Two less bullets than 5 minutes ago" came the wry observation. Frank lost it at that point and he laughed out loud. "Now a comment like that I'd expect from my brother, not a Park Ranger." When he smiled, his whole face changed and Melody found herself staring into those expressive brown eyes a little too intently. She mentally shook herself out of the daydream. Now was not the time to be second guessing her earlier assumptions. She had poachers to catch.

From Frank's angle, he had noticed a change in her demeanor as well. No longer angry or petulant, her face was a calm mask of determination. Her professionalism impressed him. He was comfortable with her as his back up. Then again she probably assumed _he_ was _her_ backup..."Now what? He asked her, letting her take the lead.

"Three against two. Like those odds?"

"I've been up against worse." Her eyes narrowed at that but she chose to not make any comment. Sam's earlier admonishment about jumping to conclusions rang in her mind.

"Okay Big Man. Prove it." the challenge was almost friendly. "You circle around to the left, I'll take the right. Try not to get shot. I don't feel like draggin' your carcass back to my cousin." Frank actually winked at her before taking off at a trot, half crouching. Melody just snorted and went right, also half crouched.

Mike's eyes were wide with panic. His swerved one way then the other trying to decide which of the two to track with his gun. He opted for the one in uniform. He pulled back on the trigger but swore when it merely clicked after being fired twice already. He'd forgotten to replace the cartridges. By then it was too late as Melody came rushing up to him, her own arm raising as she tried to take aim. Mike swung the shotgun like a club, clipping her on the side of the head. Melody fell with a dull thud. Mike took off running in the opposite direction.

Frank cursed under his breath but continued on his course, going after the younger of the remaining two men. The back of his mind registered the fact that the older was not armed or at least was not aiming a weapon at either of them. Ben held his aim shakily for about 3 seconds before yelping in fear, whirling around and making a break for it, running madly through the trees. Frank detoured over to Melody's side. "Are you okay?!" he shouted at her.

Melody was dazed, and she was bleeding from a scalp wound, but she angrily waved Frank away. "Forget about me, get those bastards!" Frank nodded once and took off after the two fleeing men. Melody stood up, only slightly dizzy and glared daggers at the older man, the one who didn't run. The man's gun was propped up against a tree several feet away from him, and his hands were raised in the "I surrender" position.

"Lady, I am _done_." Ed said in an earnest voice. "No trouble from me at all, I swear."

"You can say that again" came a growl from behind him. Both Ed and Melody turned to see Sam coming up , his own gun leveled straight at Ed's chest. He gestured with the gun for Ed to turn around. "Hands on your head, if you would." When the man complied, Sam walked up to him and cuffed his hands behind his back. He then looked over Ed's shoulder at Melody. "You hurt?" at the negative shake of her head he continued. "Frank?"

"Went after the other two." Sam grunted. "I'll take this bozo back to the others, you go help Frank." Sam didn't even bother acknowledging, he just took off in the direction where Melody had waved. Melody grabbed Ed's arm above the elbow and steered him back towards the spot Bruce and the others were at. Neither person spoke as they made their way back. Ed stumbled every so often; it was hard to maintain balance in the muck when your hands were cuffed behind your back. Melody kept him upright, but none too gently.

There was no sign of the others at the place she had left them. Just as she was about to call out, Ed stepped on a branch, causing it to snap loudly and shattering the silence. She jumped, but before she could do anything, Ed screamed " Wait! Don't shoot!" and he literally ducked behind Melody.

Her shoulders sagged in relief as she saw Bruce raise his head out from behind a large rock. He turned back, said something she couldn't make out, then stood up, his gun still trained on Ed. He stepped around the rock and as soon as he saw her bleeding, tucked the gun in the waistband and came rushing over to check her out. Melody allowed herself to be steered over to where Halloran was sitting on the ground, Joe's head in her lap. Halloran tightened her grip on Joe when she saw Ed's face, who at least had the grace to look ashamed.

Joe had been dozing, but woke up with all the commotion. His eyes narrowed when he saw Ed, but he did note the cuffs so decided nothing else needed saying. He did however, look around and when he didn't see his brother he spoke to Melody. "Where's Frank?"

"I sent him after the other two. Sam followed." Her words were terse and she winced as Bruce dabbed away at the blood with antiseptic.

"You did _what_?!" Joe bellowed as he tried to sit upright, only to fail and fall back in pain, hissing in anger and agony. Halloran was surprised at the vehemence in his tone. Melody bristled.

"Well I _assumed_ he could take care of himself!" she bit out.

"Not what I meant. They are in unfamiliar surroundings. They don't know their way around here. You do, or so I was led to believe. And just how do you expect them to find their way back to civilization without a guide? Do they at least have a compass?!"

Melody started to retort angrily, then abruptly shut her mouth with a snap as she realized the blond had a point. A good one, she admitted rather reluctantly. Oh, hell. Instead of responding directly, she asked Bruce "Do I need stitches?"

"Nahh. But sorry, you won't be winning any beauty contests any time soon."

"I think I can contain my disappointment." She sighed, then stood up, well aware that Joe was still glaring daggers at her, and also keenly cognizant of the fact that even Halloran was looking at her askance. "Okay, you made your point," she looked at Joe. "I get the hint. I'll go back after them. On one condition." she paused expectantly.

"And that is?" he asked, wary.

"That you continue on outta here and get to a hospital."

Joe shook his head. "No way. Not leaving til I know Frank's okay. And Sam." he added almost as an afterthought. Halloran, however, had other ideas.

"She's right. You've been too long without proper care as it is. Besides I am cold and my butt is damp and you are shivering and about a dozen other good reasons to shut up and do as you are told." She smiled gently to take a little of the sting out if her words. Joe took one look at her eyes, now solidly determined and gave one last ditch effort.

"Honey, much as it pains me to admit this, I can't walk out of here on my own. And no offense Babe but there is no way you could help carry me."

"I will." all eyes turned in surprise at Ed's words. He shrugged as well as a man can with his hands cuffed behind his back. " I owe you that, if not more." Joe's eye's narrowed once again but Halloran stroked his arm and spoke up.

"He _did_ offer to help, he apologized and he tried to keep you comfortable. And he kept Ben away from me." her eyes were hard as she stared directly into Ed's eyes. Ed gulped as he realized now that Halloran had known exactly what Ben's intentions had been. Embarrassment warred with guilt. "And I assume he surrendered peacefully?" she now turned to look at Melody, who nodded. "Then that's settled. Bruce, you take one end and Ed will take the other. I will take the kit and lead us back. Mellie, you go after Frank and Sam." she leaned down, kissed Joe, then slipped out from under his head and stood up, stretching and trying to relieve the cramps in her legs. She walked over to Melody, and hugged her friend as she whispered into her ear. "I don't care about the other two and I really don't care if you have a problem with them getting away. But if something happens to Frank, Joe will never forgive you. And I want you to be friends. If it comes down to it, I will choose him over you. And I don't want to have to do that. Please, Mellie. Do this for me?" Halloran so rarely asked for anything, never in all the years they had known each other. Melody was flabbergasted. She also began to see just how much Joe Hardy meant to her her friend, and by default she guessed that Frank was part of the package too. She returned the hug and nodded, handing over the keys to the cuffs that Sam had left with her before taking off after Frank.

Hall tossed the keys to Bruce, who quickly released Ed. Ed nodded his head gratefully and assisted Bruce in reloading Joe back onto the stretcher. Joe pointedly ignored Ed's attempt at small talk and apologies. As he was being lifted though, he put out a hand in a 'pause' gesture. "Melody?" he asked, seriously. She turned to look at him. Gone was the sarcastic tone she was used to from the young man, as well as the glint of mischief. Instead, his eyes were very serious, almost pleading. "Please find my brother." Suddenly, she got a hint of the intense bond the two men shared. And once again she was forced to reassess her initial assumptions about both of them.

"I will. I promise." She too had lost her angry tone and biting comments and was once again the Park Ranger, professional and even tempered. She took off at a jog back from where she had come. And to her immense surprise, she found that she meant it.

Everyone watched Melody take off until a violent coughing fit by Joe startled them all. Halloran immediately was down on her knees on one side with Bruce on the other, each holding a shoulder as he fought to get his breath. When It finally stopped, he was pale, clammy and starting to wheeze. Bruce grabbed the stethoscope and listened hard to Joe's lungs. "Dammit!" he swore under his breath. "That tears it. We just ran out of time. Ed, is it?" he turned to the older gentleman, who nodded. "We are going to march as fast as we can out of here. He's got pneumonia." Halloran shrieked at that pronouncement. Bruce immediately stood up and shook her by the shoulders. "Hallie! Keep it together! You need to show us the way, I am just as lost out here as Frank is, remember?!"

Bruce watched as Halloran visibly pulled herself together. She was, in truth, stretched far beyond what she had always thought was her breaking point. Some tiny corner of her mind marveled at the fact that she had not yet succumbed and was not a blubbering mess. She took a long, shaky shuddering breath and lifted her chin to look directly into Bruce's concerned eyes. "I'm good. Let's get out of here."

Joe was unconscious again, and privately both Bruce and Hall though that was a good thing. Despite the chill in the air, only about 15 degrees above freezing, he was flushed and sweating. Bruce stuck a thermometer in Joe's ear and his lips tightened at the readout. 104. "Halloran, we have to hurry." Her only response was an increase in her pace.

They made record time through the woods and even Bruce was surprised at how quickly they found themselves at the clearing where their vehicles had been left. By now Joe was delirious, moaning incoherently. Ed and Bruce quickly slid him into the back of the truck, where Halloran climbed up and situated herself by his head. Bruce gestured to Ed to take the passenger side and he wasted no time putting the key in the ignition and spraying gravel as he made for the main road. About a mile down, they got cell service back and he called ahead to the airstrip and told the controller who answered to have the bird ready to go in ten minutes.

As he pulled into the airstrip, Bruce noticed a welcoming committee. He recognize only one of the men, Danny Walters, the air traffic controller for the small airport..if one could actually justify calling a flat field with a windsock an airport... beyond, he saw the helicopter which had one door wide open and the blades were gently spinning in idle. For half an instant, he was transported back in time to the desert where he'd done the same thing time and time again, rushing a critically hurt man to safety.

He had barely pulled to a stop when the older gentleman came rushing over and peered over the side of the truck. "Joe?!" he cried as wrenched down the tailgate. Halloran reached up and hugged him tightly. Bruce realized this man looked an awful lot like Frank, so he assumed this was the father.

"Reunions later. He's needs a hospital. _Yesterday_." Thankfully Fenton Hardy was pragmatic and less prone to argue the point. Unlike his youngest son. Bruce helped Halloran down and sent her directly to the helicopter. "We've got him, Kiddo."

Fenton grabbed the end by Joe's head, aghast at how lousy his son looked. Bruce backed up slowly, letting Fenton scramble down from the bed before reaching back for the handles and continuing on. As they they quickly made their way to the helicopter, where Jack was already buckling Hall into the seat next to his, Bruce quickly and succinctly brought Fenton up to speed on Joe's condition. "The lung was re inflated fine but he's got pneumonia now. Bullet is still inside and I bet there's infection by now. He was lucid til about an hour or so ago. Don't waste any time." Bruce strapped Joe's stretcher down and handed Fenton the radio helmet. "Good luck. And make sure somebody tells me how he does!" with a jaunty salute he stepped back, threw the door closed and ran quickly out from under the great rotating blades. When he was far enough away, he raised his arm above his head and did a circular motion to indicate it was safe to take off. From inside the cockpit, Jack Wayne saluted and the helicopter rose quickly into the air and headed towards the hospital.

**A/n: **_I am really hoping the reason I got so few reviews last chapter is because everyone is enjoying the last days of summer and not because you are all bored to tears..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: **_I realize that this took a little longer to post. No excuses, just apologies. However I did notice that Cabin had dropped to the very last story on the first page and being vain I didn't want it to end up on pg 2. For those of you waiting for news of Joe.. sorry. you'll have to wait a little longer. I had wanted to go in a different direction, giving each sub plot its' due n this chapter with the next chapter being the reunion, but that never really happened. so you get this instead, with the next chapter being full of hospital waiting room angst.__  
_

**Chapter Eleven**

Sam and Frank had no problem at all following the other two. It was easy when they blundered about making no attempts to hide their retreat. Broken branches and stomped grass were better than neon signs. If it weren't for the fact that it was barely above freezing and it had begin to rain again, and they were chasing a couple of half crazed idiots, Frank thought it might have been a nice walk.

Up ahead, they began to hear the sounds of their quarry as they slowly gained on them. The two men were making no attempt at stealthy retreat. "This is too easy" Sam grinned. Frank merely grunted. In his experience, when things were too easy, people ended up shot. Or worse.

"They're liable to panic and start blindly shooting, Sam" he reminded the older man. Sam's grin disappeared for a second. Then he shrugged and a look of pure unabashed glee took it's place. Frank swore he saw his brother in that look. "Oh geez, don't tell me you are enjoying this?!" he hissed in a low whisper.

"Are you kidding?! Most fun I have had in years!" Sam actually _giggled_ like a little kid.

"That does it. When we get back I am moving your desk _away_ from Joe's. He's a terrible influence." Frank sniffed. Sam pretended to pout for a minute before bringing back the grin. It was almost but not quite maniacal. Frank knew Sam was a professional but it was times like this he wondered just how much. He also made a mental note to ask his father about their younger days. He was reasonably sure he'd find out that Sam and Fenton were an awful lot like Frank and Joe at the same age. The thought was disconcerting. Almost like walking on on your parents when you were 11 and finding them working really hard at providing you with another younger sibling...some things you are better off not knowing. Frank gave a mental shudder and resolutely turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Up ahead, the sounds had mysteriously stopped. Sam and Frank stopped as well, taking shelter behind a copse of small trees. They were debating what to do next when all at once several distinct noises were heard. First there was a gun shot, which had both men ducking instinctively. It was followed almost immediately by an inhuman bellow of rage and pain. After that, things got distinctly.. bedlam-ish. Shouts, more bellows, another gun shot. And the most blood curdling scream either man had ever heard, and in their line of work, that was saying something.

The two were still hunkered down under cover, neither daring to break cover despite having equally burning desires to find out what was going on, when their cover was blown for them. One of the two men they had been relentlessly pursuing over the last couple of hours suddenly came barreling out of the woods as if the Devil himself was after him. He paid no heed to either Frank or Sam as he crashed blindly through the trees until he tripped over a root and smacked his head hard on the ground and lay there, bleeding and out cold.

Sam and Frank gaped in astonishment at the prone figure lying just a few feet from them. Simultaneously, they turned to each other and rose to their feet. They were still staring at the unconscious figure when they were distracted by another one of those inhuman bellows. As they each whipped around to face the origin of the sound they were shocked to see that an enormous black bear was charging them at full speed.

Both men scrambled to an ignominious retreat, nearly tripping over themselves in their haste to avoid Death By Bear. Each aimed their pathetic little pistols at the monster and fired. Neither believed they had any hope in hell of stopping the crazed beast but that didn't stop them from trying.

By some miracle, however, one bullet hit pay dirt in the form of the bear's frontal lobe, dropping it instantly. It fell with a heart stopping thud not 4 feet from Frank, who had fallen in his haste to get away and had been scrambling to avoid being run down. For a long moment nobody dared to even breathe before Sam broke the tension with a strangled laugh as he rushed over to Frank's side. "Frank! You hurt?!" After that experience, Sam Radley was quite content to go back to facing homicidal maniacs. Way safer that way. Still too in shock to speak, Frank just shook his head no. Sam flopped dramatically down on the ground beside the still traumatized younger man.

They were still in the same position when Melody came upon them several minutes later. Ben had begun to show signs of coming to, but neither Frank nor Sam had bothered to check on him. For her part, Melody stopped long enough to check for a pulse and to make sure he was no longer armed before heading over to the others. She stopped short, eyes widening in shock at the sight of the dead bear so close to where they were. "You two all right?" she asked in clipped tones as she walked closer to the carcass. Frank was seemingly in a daze but he nodded once. Sam replied in the affirmative, although he too seemed out of it. She bent down to take a closer look. "Aw hell." she sighed. The dead bear was one of the oldest in the Park, having been acquired years ago when the nearby Catskill Game Farm closed. While many of the animals had been auctioned off to either other sanctuaries or zoos , a few had been purchased by those who specialized in canned hunts. When the National Park Service found out, they attempted to recoup the animals. One of the successes was Shosko, short for Shoskoharo:wane, one of the Bear Clan Tribes of the Mohawk Indians, indigenous to the area. Shosko had been a barely weaned cub when the Park Service saved him from the same fate of his mother and after some rehabilitation, was released into the wild. He'd been a fixture in the Park ever since, siring numerous cubs of his own and establishing himself as the Great Grandaddy of the bear population. "Sorry, Old Man." she whispered. "You deserved way better than this."

Deciding to ignore the men for the time being , she instead chose to follow back along the path that Shosko had made as he chased after Ben. About a hundred yards later, she came upon what was left of Mike. It was obvious what had happened, as Mike was pretty well gutted from head to toe. Melody had seen dead bodies before, at least once a year some hiker or camper gets lost and some don't always survive. But this was too extreme even for her jaded eyes and she immediately threw up violently. It took her several minutes before she was able to straighten back up and return to where the others were.

By now, Ben had regained consciousness although he was babbling incoherently. He was sitting up, back against the tree whose root he had tripped over and he was still terrified he was about to be eaten by a bear. Sam and Frank were not having much success calming the distraught man down at all. In fact, Melody could tell as she approached that patience was wearing very thin. "Can he walk?" she growled, pointedly ignoring the subject of her inquiry. She was pale and still shaking from her earlier bout of nausea, which only fueled her disgust and contempt for the blithering idiot before her. "It'll be dark soon, the rain's picking up and dammit I wanna get out of here."

Frank and Sam heartily agreed with that pronouncement. "We can drag him along if necessary." Frank said as he reached down and none too gently hauled Ben to his feet. "Not that we aren't grateful or anything, seeing as how we actually hadn't thought enough ahead to figure out how we'd get back, but..uhh.. what are you doing here?" He asked, wary of the impact the question may have. He had noticed she was on the touchy side.

Melody bristled, just as Frank had feared, but after a moment, she sighed. "Your brother said the same thing and he made me come after you." It pained her to admit that she needed to be reminded of her duties as a Park Ranger by an obnoxious flirt, let alone one who had been shot and still managed to be more worried about others than he was about himself. "Now can we please go?!"

Sam hesitated. "What about the other one?" he asked. Didn't you find him?"

"I found what was _left_ of him." she replied, looking decidedly queasy. Sam and Frank glanced over Ben's oblivious head at each other and gulped as the implication set in. "Are you coming, or what?!" she snapped.

"Sam, I know you are having _fun_ and all, but I'd kinda like to make sure Joe's okay if you don't mind." Frank's tone was a trifle on the sarcastic side. Sam just grinned, and grasped Ben's other arm and began to follow Melody who had not bothered waiting for an answer to her question before resuming her trek back.

"It's a good thing she came back, Frank." Sam whispered about twenty minute slater. Dusk had given way to sunset and they were now stumbling along in the dark, one feeble beam of light from Melody's flashlight their only source of illumination. "Otherwise we'd be bear food ourselves right about now."

"Let's not dwell. And if we piss her off she may leave us here." he whispered back. If Melody overheard their muted conversation she gave no sign. Ben likewise was oblivious, content to be steered in whatever direction they chose. He never spoke, only shuddered from time to time as if he were reliving a horrific nightmare. Frank _almost_ felt sorry for him. But then he would remember coming upon his brother, lying pale and still in the cabin and any sympathetic tendencies disappeared. He didn't know if this loser was responsible for shooting his brother and quite frankly, didn't care. Far as he was concerned he was culpable even if he wasn't the one that pulled the trigger.

After an eternity, they were back to where they had left Joe and the others. Frank was a little surprised to find that Joe had not insisted on waiting, knowing how stubborn he could be. As if reading his mind, Melody spoke. "Halloran overrode Joe. He wanted to wait til I brought you back but she and Bruce had other ideas. So I said I'd come get you only if he agreed to continue the evacuation." She turned and looked Frank straight in the eye. "I figured you'd prefer that to a welcome back party." She spoke calmly, but there was still an undercurrent of challenge in her words.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Sometimes he thinks he's invincible. Gets him into trouble on occasion."

"Joe Hardy?!" Sam guffawed incredulously. "Get into trouble?! Naahhhhh." He turned at winked at Melody as he continued. "Besides I know some one else who thinks he's invincible."

Frank looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh gee, I dunno, seems to me I recall a certain 14 year old jumping off a roof in his back yard and breaking his arm in an attempt to prove to his little brother he was not afraid of heights."

Frank's cheeks reddened a little although in the dark no one could tell. "Well I wasn't, but Joe didn't believe me."

"So instead of doing the sane thing like climbing a tree to prove the point, you decided to give your Aunt Gertrude a heart attack by falling past her bedroom window?"

"Yeah, well..." Frank muttered but never finished. Melody just shook her head half in disgust and half in amazement and stood up from her rest. She spoke not a word but began to lead the way back to the trail and hopefully, a car.

They were in luck. Although her own truck was of course missing, Bruce's was still there, keys in the driver's seat. Frank's was also still right where he left it. After a short conversation it was decided that Melody would have the honor of transporting the hapless Ben back to town and jail, assuring the other men that she'd "Have a word or three with the Sheriff" about custody and formal charges. She took her cousin's car and the prisoner and gave directions to the airfield to Frank. "You can swing by later and get Joe's car. Since I was rudely awakened far sooner that I had anticipated and I had no sleep last night, you'll forgive me if I don't answer the door this time. I plan on being neck deep in a bubble bath by then."

They parted, with Sam thanking Melody for all her help. Frank didn't echo the sentiment, but he did proffer a hand and never winced when she eventually, grudgingly, accepted it. The directions were fairly straightforward and they soon found themselves at the airfield, only to be told that the helicopter was long gone. The controller offered to find out which hospital they had flown to. Frank accepted gratefully and was a little surprised to find out that Jack had flown directly to Bayport. "Isn't there a closer hospital?" he asked.

"Nahh, not really. Only thing we got around here is a couple of clinics. Closest real hospital is about an hour north. Far as I kin tell, Bayport was only about ten minutes more and since he was stable I guess they just decided to send him straight to his home turf so to speak." Danny Walters spoke affably. "Gotta tell ya, he was looking pretty lousy though. Bruce said sumthin' 'bout pneumonia to the Dad."

Frank groaned at that.. but whether it was because Joe was sicker than he thought, or because of the news that his father had come along, he wasn't sure. Sam gave Frank a quick pat on the shoulders. "C'mon, Frank, let's go get Joe's baby and we can be back before you know it." Thanking the genial old man for the information, Sam and Frank got back into the car and drove to Melody's house. Her truck was there, but there was no sign of Bruce's, so either she wasn't back yet, or the game of Musical Cars had already been completed. As they came around the corner to where Halloran had left the car, both men stopped short, aghast at what they saw.

Joe Hardy's beautiful Sapphire Blue Mustang, his pride and joy, his baby, his one true love( not counting Halloran Jacobs), was lying crushed underneath the splintered remains of an oak tree that had been uprooted by the storm.

**A/n: **_I couldn't help myself, and so many of you were begging for the car to get dented. There really was a Catskill Game Farm and it really did close a little over 30 years ago. I used to go there as a kid and although I don't actually recall ever seeing black bears, they are indigenous to the Catskills so I took a little liberties. and yes when it closed the animals were auctioned off and alas some did end up being purchased for canned hunts. Again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Will be feeding poor starving college students( Aka Naval Academy Midshipmen) this weekend so will be busy trying not to be eaten out of house and home. Next update will prolly take at least as long as this last one. You have been warned. _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: **_Sheesh, people, put away the pitchforks and burning torches! heheheh. I always had an out/solution for the death of the Mustang. You'll just have to be patient. Almost done wrapping this one up I think. _

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack Wayne eased the bird up gently before clearing the airspace and taking off. He keyed the mike. "Where do you want to take him, Fenton? Bayport or Fairview?" naming the other hospital.

"Which one is closer?" Fenton inquired.

"Technically, Fairview.. but that's in the direct path of the storm which will add time and turbulence. Bayport might takes us another ten minutes tops, but it's away from the storm. Calmer trip plus I know the area a lot better. Your call."

Fenton considered the options before deciding to go with what was familiar. "Make it home, Jack. Another ten minutes isn't going to make a difference at this point."

"Roger. I'll call ahead and let them know we are on our way." He turned and gave a smile of encouragement to the tiny woman in the seat next to him. She gave a shaky half smile in return. Halloran was not fond of flying, let alone in a helicopter which feels every bump and jolt of air turbulence. Luckily, Jack was an accomplished pilot and was able to make the trip as smooth as possible despite the weather conditions. Not that Joe would have noticed, he never regained consciousness although Halloran appreciated the effort. Before she knew it, she was being lulled to sleep by the sound of the rotors, awakening only when they landed on the roof of Bayport General and Jack was shaking her shoulder gently.

Dr Taylor met them on the roof, along with Nurse Keller. The noise from the helicopter was too loud to effect any conversation, so nothing was said as they transferred Joe to a gurney until they got inside and were riding the large elevator down directly to surgery. Halloran told the doctor everything that had happened, as best as she could recall and Fenton chimed in with Bruce's latest information. Dr. Taylor seemed optimistic when he learned that there was no overt sign of infection but still assured the distraught father and girlfriend that antibiotics would be administered regardless. "After all, this _is_ Joe we are talking about!" he chortled amiably. Fenton drew Halloran into a comforting embrace as Joe was wheeled away from them and straight into surgery.

Halloran by now was numb, operating on autopilot. Fenton easily persuaded her to go down to the cafeteria with him where they drank bad coffee and stale sandwiches as they waited for Laura to arrive. Despite Fenton's efforts, she barely acknowledged him or his questioning, so he was forced to remain ignorant. When Laura arrived, she took a second to find out that Joe was still in surgery, then promptly took over Hall's care. Although it would have been in Hall's best interest to go home and get some rest, neither Fenton nor Laura had the heart to suggest it. Instead, they encouraged her to stretch out on the hard cushioned chairs of the waiting room, where she promptly fell into a fitful sleep.

As vigils go, this one was one of the more low key ones. Everyone knew the bullet wound was relatively minor, and the pneumonia was caught early enough to be of little concern as Joe was otherwise healthy. In fact, Fenton was soon trying to avoid death by boredom. He caught himself yawning widely on more than one occasion. Laura smiled indulgently but knew it was useless to even think about suggesting that either of them leave. Even when they had every reason to believe everything was going to be fine, the family would not budge until they saw for themselves.

In Joe Terms, it was a relatively short wait.. only an hour or so. Dr Taylor came striding out from behind the double doors with his normal smile. His easy manner had always calmed the Hardys even when things were dire. "As usual, he'll be fine. In fact Mandy is most upset he's not going to be in ICU at all this trip." he chuckled. "Give it about half an hour and you can go check on him. He'll be in room 309." Fenton had leapt to his feet and was shaking the doctor's hand as Laura was gently shaking Halloran awake.

"So what's the prognosis?" Fenton asked.

"The surgery went quickly, the bullet was actually nestled in a non vital area near the surface. In fact his most pressing matter was the pneumothorax, but even that was resolved relatively easily in the field."

"The pneumonia?" Halloran inquired.

"Again, really nothing to worry about, the antibiotics have already started knocking it back. He'll have a cough for a while, and he needs to rest quietly but as long as he doesn't over do it and stays warm and dry, he'll be up and around in no time. In fact, I expect to release him in just a day or so." Dr. Taylor beamed at the sighs of relief and happy expressions on the faces before him. With another round of hand shakes, Dr Taylor was on his way.

"Halloran, dear, why don't you and I freshen up a little before seeing Joe? I am sure he'd be upset if he saw you looking so tired." Laura suggested. Halloran agreed and the two ladies made their way to the rest room and Fenton said he'd meet them on the third floor after he made some phone calls.

Fenton dialed Frank's cell phone but Sam answered it. "Hey, Fent. How is he?"

"Out of surgery and they'll be bringing him to his room shortly. Room 309, come right on up. How's Frank?"

"Driving like a mad man. And I though Joe was a speed demon!" Sam chuckled, then yelped as he was backhanded by Frank. "We'll be there in about 45 minutes. Probably less."

Fenton's second call was to Jack Wayne, who had requested an update; his third was to Chet and he asked the stalwart friend to relay the message on to everyone else. Chet amiably agreed and asked that his best wishes be passed along along with a promise to stop by the next day. "I'll even bring a pizza!"

"You know him so well, Chet!" Fenton laughed as he hung up. He made his way up to the third floor, where the Nurse on duty informed him that Joe was currently being settled and he'd be able to receive visitors in about 15 minutes. He sat down in the small glassed in waiting area and waited for his wife to return with his son's girl. Savior, if the truth were told. The young woman had been incredibly brave to risk getting help. He thanked his lucky stars that she had been strong enough to do what was necessary to help his wayward youngest. (_You better hold on tight to this one, Son.) _ he thought to himself. (_She's one of very few who can handle our line of work_.)

The women had just returned when the Nurse came in to the waiting area and said they were free to go into Joe's room now. They wasted no time and quickly made their way to his room. Fenton pushed open the door and inclined his head to the ladies, indicating they should precede him. Halloran entered first and as Fenton brought up the rear immediately behind his wife, he encircled her shoulders with a gentle arm, holding her back. "Let them have their reunion, Honey. We can wait another five minutes."

Laura protested, wanting to see for herself that Joe was okay, but Fenton smiled softly and said "He's not our little boy any more, dear. His priorities have changed." with a tilt of his head he directed his wife's attention to the scene before them. Halloran and Joe were locked in a very tight embrace, oblivious to anything or anyone else. Laura's own smile was very tender as she beheld the couple and she turned around within Fenton's embrace and allowed him to guide her back out into the corridor.

Meanwhile, Joe and Halloran still hadn't come up for air; not even noticing the goings on in the doorway. At long last, Hall allowed herself to fall apart, sobbing uncontrollably on Joe's chest. Exhaustion, worry and fear had finally caught up to her and she could no longer maintain any semblance of composure. Joe spent what little energy he had trying to console and comfort her. "Shhh Honey, it's okay, it's all over now." He tightened his embrace, pulling her on top of him despite the act doing nothing for his aching chest and ability to breathe comfortably. He'd rest later. He scootched over on the tiny bed, and guided his distraught girlfriend to the minute open space he created. She crawled next to him and allowed him to soothe her. It didn't take long before she had hiccuped herself to sleep. Joe had his arms wrapped around her still form protectively when Fenton and Laura hesitantly poked their heads in. He smiled at them and nodded for them to come in, but he put a free finger to his lips as he did so.

Laura rushed to her son's bedside, Fenton following more sedately. She grabbed Joe's free hand in a fierce grip as she leaned over the sleeping girl he was sharing his bed with and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" she whispered.

" 'M fine, Mom, really." he squeezed back before letting go and resuming his caress of Halloran's hair. His eyes strayed to his father, standing a short distance away. "Frank?!" he asked not quite anxiously.

"Should be here any minute." Joe nodded and Fenton noted the almost imperceptible sag of shoulders in relief. "Do you need anything, Son?"

"A bigger bed?" he asked hopefully, a hint of his normal teasing attitude shining through. Fenton chuckled quietly and shook his head in amusement as he grabbed the hard plastic chair from the corner and slid it under his wife's small frame. "When you get sprung." he teased his youngest. His grin only got wider as he beheld Joe's exaggerated sigh of resignation and pout.

Laura missed the sarcasm and earnestly suggested something else. "Darling you really need to get some rest and Halloran needs a hot shower and a good meal and her own bed!" Joe smiled indulgently at her.

"I know Mom, I was kidding. It's pretty crowded in this thing and truth be told she's crushing me a little." he continued quickly, forestalling the outburst he knew was coming. "And I already asked Frank to make sure she gets home and takes care of herself. When he gets here I am going to make her leave with him." Only slightly mollified, Laura said nothing in return, only frowned a little at the dark head lying beside her son's tousled blond one.

It was very shortly thereafter that Sam and Frank came in, looking like they had been through Hell. Sam stayed just long enough to say "Hi" to Joe before declaring that he really really _really_ needed a shower and a beer. "Not necessarily in that order!" with a tired but cheery wave, Sam departed.

Frank visibly relaxed once he saw that Joe was going to be fine. He was debating the merits of breaking the news about the Mustang when suddenly Joe jerked an accusatory finger in his brother;s direction. The movement startled Halloran awake and she nearly fell on the floor in her confusion.

"You _dropped_" me!" Joe gasped with a glare that lasted a full three seconds before his features relaxed and he grinned at his brother. Not to be outdone, Frank returned the glare.

"You weigh a ton, Bro. Sam was right. Hall is feeding you too well." he stooped down to help the tiny dark haired subject of their conversation up off the floor. She was still half asleep and oblivious to the discussion. Frank held Halloran steady and she was having a hard time finding her balance. Laura quickly vacated the chair and steered Halloran into it.

"Halloran needs to get some proper rest!" Laura spoke in a tone that brooked no argument. Not that any was forthcoming from any of the men in the room, as they all heartily agreed with the sentiment. "Fenton, I am taking her home with me right now. If you are coming with, say your good nights now." She leaned over her supine son and kissed him again. "You get your own rest young man. We'll be back in the morning." Halloran too gave Joe another kiss as she wasn't _that_ out of it. Fenton decided he was staying as he wanted to hear Frank's tale. Laura harrumphed but really wasn't that surprised.

Once the women were gone, Fenton and Joe each looked expectantly at the disheveled Frank. "Well?" Joe finally spat out, exasperated when Frank continued to remain silent. "Wanna explain how come you look like you mud wrestled a bear?!"

"Almost did, in fact." Frank sand heavily into the chair, the adrenaline high he had been riding the last 24 hours finally having dissipated. Succinctly, not bothering to embellish a thing, he told his brother and father what had happened when he and Sam had gone after the other two poachers. "The one that shot you is dead, got mauled by a bear." he looked a little green as he said it, eternally grateful he never actually saw the body. "But not before he wounded the critter , which came after us."

Joe looked both mortified and grimly pleased at that news. "How the hell did you get away?!"

"We started shooting at it. One of us musta hit the right spot cuz it dropped dead not 10 feet from me."

"Um, Son, it might not be a bad idea to sort of neglect telling your mother all the particulars, okay?" Fenton suggested, his own face pale as the implications sank in.

"No worries on that score, Dad, I really do not want to relive that ever again..." Frank shuddered. Fenton laid a comforting hand on his eldest son's shoulder, while Joe reached out and grasped his big brother's hand in a tight grip.

"Sounds like I got off easy this time, for a change.. I was inside, on a very comfortable bed and Hall was there taking care of me." Joe's voice was soft. "Sorry you got stuck with the short end of the stick again..."

"Used to it. It's the burden I bear being your Big Brother. It's a thankless job, but somebody has to do it." Frank smiled indulgently to show he wasn't bitter. In truth he wasn't all that upset. Although right now he was really worried about telling Joe about what happened to the Mustang. Despite all his teasing over the past several months, he knew Joe really treasured his muscle car and he knew it would break his heart to learn it had been crushed by a rogue tree. He decided that the bad news could wait a day or so. He made a mental note to not bring up the subject at all until Joe broached it himself.

The huge jaw splitting yawn that Joe indulged in was their hint to let the man be and get some rest. Fenton offered to stay the night, but Joe demurred. "No need to Dad. I plan on snoring the night away. Just give Hall a big wet smootch goodnight from me and I'll see ya in the morning." Joe's eyes closed and he smiled contentedly, secure in the knowledge that Fenton would do no such thing but would pretend otherwise.

Frank offered to swing by his parents' house and drop his father off before heading to his own apartment where he fully intended to copy Sam completely. He was actually looking more forward to the beer than the shower. He gave one last pat on Joe's shoulder and promised he'd back first thing in the morning.

Frank let his father know about the Mustang while they were on the way back to the house on Elm St.

"It's not fair, Dad. For once he didn't do a single thing to warrant this and yet his car is a shambles!" Frank moaned. Despite all the teasing he had done, he really did feel bad about the car.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Son. I'll arrange to have it towed back here and maybe something can be salvaged. Failing that he does have enough insurance to replace it if necessary." Fenton tried to soothe his elder child. As far as he was concerned, the car was secondary. Joe was safe and that was all that mattered.

The next few days passed mostly uneventfully. Joe stayed in the hospital for another 2 days, but was kept entertained by a steady succession of well wishers. And Pizza delivery. Laura kept Halloran away until early afternoon the first day, deciding she needed uninterrupted sleep more than she needed to be at the hospital. She was ready for a fight, but was pleasantly surprised to see that no mention was made of the late hour at all, and the amiable nature of the request for a ride back to the hospital. Even Joe was a model patient, seldom whining about his confinement. Sam and Frank were in and out, dividing their time between the hospital, the Office and giving their statements to the park Service and local Police, who actually pretended to practice law enforcement much to Melody's shock. Melody stopped by once, but stayed only a few minutes. She had already been soundly warned against saying _anything_ about the Mustang, which had been transported back to Bayport earlier and was currently being looked at by a former client who had the Agency to thank for being absolved of accusations of car theft.

The day came when Joe was to be released. He steadfastly refused his mother's offer to stay at his parents, saying he could rest just as well in his own apartment and he promised to not exert himself too much. "Besides, Hall's going to stay with me so you don't have to worry about me getting fed properly and having adequately plumped pillows." Laura was not sure she was okay with her role as caregiver being usurped, even if it it was by a charming woman whom she adored and her son obviously doted on. Old habits die hard, after all. But Fenton distracted her with a few whispered terms of endearment that caused her to blush like she was 20 again.

So it was a very small reception at the hospital at the appointed hour. Frank and Halloran came into room 309 to find Joe already dressed and eyeing the requisite wheelchair with distaste. "I know I have to ride down in this contraption, but man does it remind me of the last time..." the last time, of course being his release after being shot trying to break up an attempted mugging. When first released, he was still unable to walk.

"Technically, Little Brother, the last time was after the Mazzola Brothers had you as their guest. You walked out that day. Against hospital policy." Frank teased.

"Meh. You mean Pinata." Joe's voice was sour. He never liked revisiting old cases, especially ones where he ended up kidnapped through no fault of his own. And he especially didn't like to bring up the subject in front of Halloran. It was bad enough she was a first hand witness this time. The chivalrous part of him wanted to keep her shielded from anything evil. Resignedly he flopped dramatically into the chair and leaned back, allowing Frank to maneuver the chair out of the room and beyond into freedom. Frank drove, allowing Halloran and Joe some cuddle time in the back seat. He even magnanimously pretended to not notice the extensive lip locking going on that was right in his line of sight in the rear view mirror.

Before long, they were pulling into the small parking lot that was adjacent to the Agency and the apartment upstairs. Joe and Hall untangled themselves and Joe somewhat gingerly got out of the back seat. As he straightened up, his hand automatically extended for his girlfriend to grasp as she stood, he casually looked around. Frank had the keys out and was just unlocking the private entrance to the apartment when Joe stopped short. "Hey, guys?" he asked, head cocked quizzically. "Where's the 'Stang?"

Both Hall and Frank blanched. Hall gasped and stepped out of Joe's embrace, while Frank fumbled and dropped the keys. Joe's eyes narrowed. When neither his brother nor his girlfriend spoke immediately, he became alarmed. "Dude!" he spoke a little forcefully at his sibling. "Where's my car?!"

**A/n: **_and no I have never seen the Ashton Kucher movie. but I do promise the problem of Joe's ride WILL be fixed in such a way that everyone will be happy. Especially the Blond One. _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: **_Nobody freak out becuase the car issue isn't solved.. yet.. That's coming in the epilogue. Just be patient. Warning: severe Mush ahead. _

**Chapter Thirteen**

Frank too so long to reply that Joe began to get agitated. Halloran placed a slightly trembling hand on his arm. "Why don't we go inside and we'll explain everything, Sweetheart." she said in a tremulous voice.

"Yeah let's just do that" Joe growled ominously. He glared daggers at his brother's back as he bent down, grabbed the keys and let himself in. He stomped up the stairs, albeit a little slowly and painfully and threw open the door to his little apartment. He barely registered the fact that someone had been by and straightened up, his normally cluttered living space had the unmistakable air of tidiness. He remembered doing the dishes before leaving for the cabin but the dish drainer was empty, further proof that someone, either his mother or his girlfriend, he was willing to bet, had been by while he was recuperating in the hospital.

Joe tossed his keys a little forcefully on the little table just inside the door, causing them to skitter across and drop on the floor. Paying little heed, he stalked into the living room and gingerly sat down in his favorite recliner, where he promptly crossed his arms across his body and stared intently up at the two figures standing awkwardly in front of him. "Well?!" he spat. "I'm waiting!"

Frank and Halloran looked at each other, both afraid to speak first. Finally, Hall took the coward's way out and mumbled something about getting drinks for everyone and practically ran into the kitchen. An uncomfortable silence fell, reminding Frank of that time he and Joe had a conversation after the last time he had been shot. _That_ had ultimately ended with a beer bottle being thrown at the fireplace. Luckily it was not only too early in the day for beer, but Joe was still on a pretty potent pain reliever and wasn't supposed to be drinking alcohol anyway.

Joe shifted uncomfortably in his chair but his eyes , now hard as steel, never left his brother's face. The impasse was broken by the arrival of a frosted pitcher of lemonade and a tray of cookies. His favorite. "I see how it is.. trying to lull me into a sense of complacency." he grinned sourly. "Enough pussy footing around. _What happened to my car?!_"

Halloran gulped audibly as she set the tray down and began pouring the lemonade into tall glasses. As she handed Joe his, she said "It's all my fault. I parked it there and I was just so worried about you I never stopped to think that might not be a safe spot!" the last came out in a sort of anguished wail. Joe immediately dropped any pretense of anger, reaching out to gently grasp her hand as he pulled her into his lap, wincing only the teeniest little bit as she settled into his embrace. He peered over her bowed head, which was nestled into the crook of his neck at his brother.

"Frank?" he said a less forcefully and a little more pleadingly than before.

Frank sighed. There was no easy way to do this so he just said it. "A tree was uprooted by the storm. It's pretty much been bisected, Bro. It's at Crowley's," naming the car repair shop "but honestly, I don't think it can be saved. The roof was on the floorboards. Sorry, Man." Frank said with a hint of sadness. Despite all the teasing he had done over the better part of the past year, he didn't actually want to pick on Joe about his penchant for messing up cars. It's just that his brother was sooo good at pushing his buttons that he felt that sometimes he had no choice but to defend himself in some small way.

Halloran was still snuffling against his shoulder. Joe tightened his embrace and whispered into her hair. "Shhhh. It's okay. I'm just glad you weren't in it when the tree crashed, Babe."

Frank snorted, at once both relieved and torqued that Joe's reaction was so...mild. "Hmpf. I bet if I was the one who parked it you wouldn't be so forgiving."

"You aren't as sexy. And you can't cook nearly so well. And I am the one who sent her out in the storm. And it's just a car." at that even Halloran pulled away.

"Who are you and what have you done with Joe Hardy?!" she exclaimed laughingly. Although she was mollified he was so sanguine about it, she was well aware of how much Joe loved his car. Entire weekends were spent with him hand washing and waxing it, to include the interior. In fact he vacuumed the car more than he vacuumed his apartment. His cleaning supply list had things like Turtle Wax, not Windex.

"Honey, nothing is as important as you, okay? Cars can be replaced. _You_ can't." he was serious again for half a second before breaking out in his trademark devil may care grin. "And neither can I!" At that, Frank rolled his eyes and took his leave.

"And that's my cue to leave. Getting a little deep in here. If you need anything, holler." Frank made for the door after acknowledging Joe's lazy wave goodbye. Halloran, however, got up from Joe's lap and walked him to the door. She paused at the jamb, touching his arm in silent request to wait.

"I have an idea, so don't make any decisions about the car at all. In fact, if the shop calls you, tell them to go ahead and junk it for parts, even if it can be saved."

"That's not a good idea, Hall. Knowing my brother he won't care about the cost, or even if the insurance will cover it. He may be putting on a brave front for us..well, you, mostly.. but he really really loves that car."

"But he loves me more." She said it so softly that Frank almost didn't hear it. "And it's time I showed him the same thing." her eyes were bright with unshed tears as she raised her face to look at him. Frank was stunned at the depth of emotion he saw there, and a little humbled. No one had ever looked at him that way, not even Callie. The jealousy he felt was soon overshadowed by the sincere gratitude he felt that his brother was finally, truly happy in a way that had been lost when Iola died. Frank leaned in and kissed her cheek tenderly as he left. No words were necessary.

Halloran took a few moments to compose herself before returning to the living room, where Joe had managed to polish off all the cookies and lemonade and was now kicked back watching a random sports channel. " I know this is a stupid question, but are you hungry?"

"Babe. Two days of hospital food. Not even cookies can make up for _that_." he laughed at her. "But don't go crazy, we can order in."

"No. You have had enough pizza. And I am not in the mood for Chinese." She wandered into the kitchen and began puttering around the fridge and pantry. "Do you even _know_ what a vegetable is?!"

"There should be spaghetti sauce. That's a vegetable, right?" he teased.

"Despite Tony insisting otherwise, there ARE other cuisines besides Italian," she huffed. She found some ground beef and a bag of potatoes that were dangerously close to sprouting so she decided that classic comfort food was in order. Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes. Luckily, being a bachelor, Joe kept a stock of jarred gravy on hand, subscribing to the old adage that everything is better with gravy. She also found a forlorn bag of peas in the darkest corner of the freezer which rounded out the meal, giving her ample time to make Key Lime Pie. She learned about two months into the relationship that it was a very wise thing to keep the necessary ingredients on hand at all times at both their residences. She also suspected Fenton Hardy of some unscrupulous usage of his investigative skills as he always seemed to stop by when she had a fresh pie. She had once accused Joe of calling him surreptitiously but he vehemently denied it, saying he didn't love his father enough to share. She believed him.

Her private theory was borne out when, not an hour after she pulled the pie out of the fridge after setting there came a knock on the door. Joe answered it and she only rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. "No pie unless you eat dinner first!" she glared at both Hardy men. Fenton gave her a supremely placid look and offered to set the table for three.

"Won't Mom be offended that you aren't eating her cooking?" Joe asked, with a glint in his eye.

"I gave your mother the night off." was the reply. Joe guffawed at that and helped his father set the table. Dinner was a lively affair with Joe being mortified and embarrassed at the stories his father told, much to Halloran's delight. Fenton seemed to take inordinate pleasure in exposing his son's prior faux pas. For the most part, Joe accepted it with good grace and often interrupted to explain things in such a way that turned him into a victim, or hero. Halloran didn't buy it for a second.

The pie was devoured in minutes, with Halloran only getting a mere sliver before father and son absconded with the rest. She smiled indulgently and refused both offers to help clean up, shooing them both out into the living room with a fresh carafe of coffee. At least now she was reasonably certain that things would be cleaned quickly and properly. Just because Joe had stocked his kitchen with mismatched pieces was no reason to treat the items with anything less than a proper scrub. As she quietly worked, she smiled at the sounds of laughter coming from the living room. Soon, however, she was done and joined them. This was Fenton's cue to leave though and he said so as he stood and stretched. Joe got up as well and ushered his father to the door, giving him a quick manly back slap in lieu of hug as he said goodnight.

"Ooh Alone At Last" he leered at her. "Between Frank and my father I'd thought we'd never have the place to ourselves!" She laughed but pushed him away.

"You, sir, are an invalid, remember?!"

"I only milk it when Frank's around. And Mom." he grinned lazily at her. "And you never fall for my act anyway."

"Nope. Your dad warned me about that early on." She smiled tenderly at him, before growing serious.

"Can we talk?"

"Thought's what we were doing?" he smirked.

"I'm serious. It's kind of important."

"Babe, I told you, it's no big deal. In a few days when I am feeling better we'll go car shopping. Half the fun is test driving all those cars I will never be able to afford." The grin was still there.

"This isn't about the car. It's about...us..." she paused, hesitant.

"Oh." Joe gulped. He was half afraid where this was going. Usually when the female of the species wanted to talk, it never boded well. They were either ready to make a commitment before the guy was, or not wanting to commit when he did. He sat on the couch and waited.

Halloran joined him, curling her legs under her body and facing him, hands nervously clutching the last of her coffee. She spent a long minute peering intently into the depths of the mug before Joe shifted over to her side and gently took it out of her hands and placed in on the couch. There was no sign of his usual sarcasm, or irreverent attitude. His hands were gentle as he just held hers, softly caressing the tops with his thumb. "Honey, no matter what, I want you to be honest with me, okay? What's bothering you?" he pleaded softly. "I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"Actually," she sighed. "You can't fix it at all. That's on me." she raised her head to look directly into brilliant blue eyes clouded with concern. Her own eyes were similarly cloudy, but a deep emerald instead. "I have to tell you a story, " she began.

" I don't talk about my family, much. And you only ever met my grandfather," she spoke softly, more to herself than anything else. She took a very deep breath, then spoke even more softly than before. Joe was hard pressed to hear her, but was reluctant to say or do anything to disturb her.

"My dad was career Army. Nothing special, just an Infantry Grunt. But he loved his job, he loved being a part of something bigger and better. He used to get all excited when it came time to deploy. Me and my brother, well we thought it was the coolest thing in the universe that our daddy wore combat boots." She had never before mentioned a brother to him, but Joe saw immediately that interruptions or questions could wait. As she continued, her voice became more animated and a bit of sparkle came back into her eye. She told him of growing up as an Army brat, moving every couple of years. She hated Texas but loved Ft Wainwright in Alaska. Joe found himself drawn to her tale, using his own Navy days as a reference point.

"I was about twelve when he came home one day and said he had to leave again and this time was going to be very special. He was going away for a whole year. I was in my 'Daddy's Little Girl' phase and it really upset me this time that he was deploying. But he talked me down from my temper tantrum and asked me to do him a favor. He wanted me to not cut my hair at all until he came back. He wanted to see how long it got." She stopped, them, looking at her boyfriend expectantly.

Joe was a little slow on the uptake. " That's a cute story but what...?" He stopped short, suddenly understanding. "Oooooh." The word was drawn out in surprise and sudden understanding. He reached out and fingered the braid she was wearing her raven tresses in that day. The tip of it swept the floor from her seated potion. "He never came back."

Halloran shook her head, not bothering to contain the tears that flowed freely now. "My mother didn't handle it very well. Hell, none of us did. Mark was only ten, he barely understood. So we went to live with Grandpa Andy. This was before he moved to Bayport. He was still in San Diego then. Things got better, sort of. Mom got counseling, and we learned to move on." She uncurled then, and practically crawled into Joe's lap, where he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to continue.

"San Diego was an incredible city. It was a Navy town, so it felt like home.. sort of. Until Mark graduated High School. Mom had absolutely forbidden both of us to even think about the military, she was terrified she'd lose us too. But Mark felt he owed dad to finish what he had started. So the day after he turned 18, he enlisted in the Marines." Joe smiled at that, remembering his own secret enlistment nearly ten years earlier. Only in his case his Mother was the only one who knew, not his sibling or father. Halloran sobbed here, and it was a good five minutes before she was able to continue. The entire time Joe said nothing, letting her cry herself out.

"Mom was livid. She disowned him and refused to speak to him or acknowledge him in any way. Only Gramps and I went to his graduation. Mom started drinking, a _lot_. I had to quit college as she could no longer hold down a job or even take care of herself. Before too long, Mark's turn to deploy came along." Here she broke down completely. Joe didn't need her to continue, he already knew what she was going to say next. As she opened her mouth, he shushed her with a gentle finger to her lips.

"Oh Honey" he whispered into her hair. " I cannot imagine the pain you feel." He tightened his embrace and allowed her to cry herself out. He was beginning to understand her reticence with regards to a relationship. All the men in her life had left her. "I'd be lying if I told you that I will never leave you. I can't promise that. But I can promise you this." He pulled away and looked solemnly into her puffy eyes. "My job is dangerous. I won't deny that. So is crossing the street. But if you want me to, I will leave the Agency." The offer cost him dearly, but he had to make the offer. If push came to shove he would choose her over being a PI.

Halloran, however would have none of it. "That's not why I told you!" she exclaimed. " And this isn't a guilt trip!" she sounded almost angry. "I just wanted you to understand why I was so reluctant. I was afraid." She drew a long shaky breath and placed her hands on either side of Joe's face. " But last week opened my eyes. I don't want you to ever think I don't love you. And I realized that I absolutely cannot live without you. Including the dangerous parts. I let my mother bully me into being afraid of relationships with certain kinds of people. But that isn't fair. I love **you** Joseph Hardy. And everything about you. Your zest for life, your fierce loyalty to your brother, your desire to make the world a better place. It would be the epitome of selfishness to deny you that just cuz I am little insecure." her tirade ended. "My mother allowed the bad things that happened to overwhelm her and she died miserable and bitter. I will **not** end up like her." her voice was fierce as she said the last words. She abruptly stood up and exploded across the living room, to stand at the far side.

"I am trying to tell you that I want to make a permanent commitment. With you. Just as you are. I don't need a ring..yet. But I do want exclusivity. That means no more flirting, Mister!" she said with a mock growl.

To his credit, Joe didn't even feign dismay. He still carried the burden of guilt over his behavior in the final minutes of Iola's life. He simply stood and crossed the small room and enveloped her into his arms. "I've been waiting for you to be ready" he said huskily. "If I had known you needed some encouragement, I would have gotten shot by bear poachers sooner!" He ducked the half hearted swat of her hand and swept her off her feet. He carried her into the bedroom where he took his time undressing first her then himself and proving in no uncertain terms he was convalescing just fine.

**A'n: **_ all that's left is the epilogue. Then I am taking a bit of a break. I have quick One shot in the works but my next long story will be another series entirely as I have been asked to return to my Stargate roots( the very first FF story I wrote was a little SG1 one shot) _


	14. Epilogue

**A/n: **_Car issue solved ahead! This is a slight departure from my normal epilogues as I don't have another 'real' story in the works( just a few teensy ideas that may or may not ever come to fruition) . You know how I love to end on a cliffie but since it may literally be months before I return to the HB universe I couldn't do that to you... Oh and that was NOT a typo/screw up last chapter. Joe did indeed place the empty coffee cup on the couch.( there were questions) Reason: he's a guy, and lazy, plus bending over to the coffee table would have hurt his side. You have all lost the Remote in the couch cushions.. My couch swallows the strangest things...books, keys, dishes..._

**Epilogue**

Joe's birthday soon arrived and with it, the usual festivities with family and friends. The weather over the past couple of weeks had been universally wet and cold so Joe was forced to limit his excursions in fear of the pneumonia. As a result, he was slightly more stir crazy than usual, having been confined to either his apartment or the Agency office. Frank made the mistake of calling it cabin fever. That failed to go over very well, especially since he had also dumped inordinate amounts of paperwork on his brother's desk under the guise of keeping Joe occupied while he was essentially desk bound. Joe only appreciated puns when _he_ authored them. He got even by volunteering Frank's services to help put the outhouse door up as soon as he was cleared to resume normal outdoor activity. In front of Halloran, who eagerly and gratefully accepted, giving him no honorable way out.

While Joe was essentially housebound, Halloran decided to take it upon herself to ask Fenton for lessons on proper and safe gun handling. That way, when Joe got to be too much of a pain, she could get out of the apartment for a few hours and work off some frustration. Fenton was delighted to be asked and was very reasonable with his fees. He even provided the bag of limes.

As usual, there was enough food to feed a small army; which, when you factored in all of the friends and relations., meant there would be few leftovers. Halloran had stopped by early the day of, but took off a couple of hours before the first of the guests were to arrive, saying she still had to pick up Joe's present. Joe himself arrived shortly thereafter with his brother. He was immediately banished from the kitchen and told to go bother his father.

He found Fenton in his den as usual. It was no longer an office, per se, but his desk and all his professional stuff were still there. But nowadays he spent more time napping or reading on the small couch and what little time he spent at the desk usually involved paying bills, not researching bad guys.

"Hey, Dad." Joe chirped as he breezed in the cozy room. "How goes the lessons with my beautiful lady?"

"She's a better shot than you. I suggest you stay on her good side." Fenton teased with a smile. Joe was not surprised, actually. She had the patience and ability to focus necessary for the task. Joe still preferred to literally shoot from the hip on occasion although he faithfully put in the requisite hours of training and practice to keep his license current.

Joe grinned back and plopped down into the enormous leather office chair and leaned far back, nearly flipping it over. "Always. I'd starve otherwise."

"Your mother would never let that happen, Son" Fenton said with a laugh.

"Yeah but Hall cooks some pretty exotic stuff. Like Pancit. Which is almost but not quite yakisoba. And I love yakisoba." Joe had acquired a taste for certain types of Japanese food when in the Navy. "And no offense to your lovely bride, Dad, but the cooking is kinda June Cleaver."

"Funny how you didn't do much complaining about that growing up." his father retorted.

"Yeah well if you did, Aunt Gertrude gave you the stink eye and grumbled about ungrateful nephews who didn't appreciate her hard work." Joe winked. "Besides, I don't see you turning away Hall's pie..."

"It would be impolite, yes." Fenton refused to take the bait. "And your mother doesn't like it so I feel bad about requesting Key Lime Pie all the time. But now I have a steady supplier so all is good in the Universe." They both heard the doorbell ring so went out to play Host and Birthday Boy.

The party of course was very lively and Joe reveled in the attention. Quite a few noticed the absence of Halloran, but only a few remarked on it to anyone. But no one said anything in Joe's presence. Frank fielded a phone call on his cell at one point and he cornered Joe in the kitchen to let him know that Halloran was running late. When Joe asked why she was running late, Frank just shrugged and said "She didn't say." Joe frowned, not really believing his brother but letting it pass.

The birthday cake was about to be cut as Joe had finally told his mother to stop waiting; people were going to have to leave soon. But just as she was prepping the candles, the back doorbell rang, heralding the arrival of Joe's girlfriend. Laura gaped at the young woman's appearance but did have the good grace to not say anything. "Sorry I am so late." she apologized. "Things took a lot longer than I expected. I hope Frank let Joe know."

"I'm sure he did, dear. But what took so long?" Laura was confused as Halloran had said she was only going to go get Joe's present when she left.

"It wasn't ready when I went to go get it, so I had to wait while they put a rush job on it." was all the answer she provided. She quickly made her way into the living room, paying no heed to the shocked stares that followed her wake. She stood behind Joe, who was animatedly telling some story or other, and pressed her finger to her lips so that Frank and Tony would not give it away, although the shock on their faces should have clued Joe in.

"Hey Studmuffin" she whispered huskily in Joe's ear as she stood on tip toes and covered his eyes with her hands.

"There you are!" he exclaimed happily as he turned around, only to stop short. The smile on his face froze, then softened as he beheld the most beautiful woman in the world. He never noticed the shocked looks, or surreptitious whispering from the others. He saw only Halloran, her once impossibly long black hair shorn to her chin. And he knew exactly what that symbolized and he loved her all the more for it. He swept her up in a bear hug and gave her a very resounding smootch. "_Now _we can have cake!" he declared as he led her by the hand over to the couch and pulled her into his lap.

Everyone let go the breath they had all apparently been holding, perhaps expecting a Patented Joe Explosion of Temper, and the room once more became full of happy conversations. Joe enlisted Halloran's help in blowing out the candles, feigning shortness of breath "Due to my pneumonia and recently collapsed lung" even though he had been declared fully recovered from both. She also helped him cut and distribute the slices, saving the largest piece for the two of them to share. Tony had provided homemade gelato from the restaurant and soon everyone declared themselves stuffed.

Joe had long since eschewed the concept of presents for his birthday( Christmas, however was another story entirely) and always declared that the company was all that was necessary. Only his parents and his brother ignored that on a regular basis, and this would be Halloran's first. The party was about to break up when Halloran asked everyone to wait a moment as she had something to say.

"Most of you have known Joe all or most of his life, and despite that, have been his friend anyway." this elicited several chuckles, especially from the likes of Chet and Tony. There was an indulgent smile from Fenton as well. "And well, you know about his thing with cars, especially muscle cars." A few more cat calls from the peanut gallery resulted in a couch cushion being thrown with considerable force at Biff Hooper. "And you also know what happened to the Mustang a few weeks ago when we had our 'little adventure' at the Cabin." She used air quotes. This time the response was murmurs of sympathy before she held up a hand for quiet.

She stood up then, and asked Joe to put out his hand. Puzzled, he did so, even as he looked at his brother for some clue, but Frank only shrugged, knowing nothing. She dropped something into his palm. Still confused, he took a a closer look. It was a set of keys, obviously to a car. "Umm,Babe?" he asked, a bi perplexed. "What's this?"

"Your birthday present." Hall grabbed his hand then and pulled him upright before leading him out the front door. A curious crowd followed behind, Frank closest. Joe opened the front door and got halfway down the walk before he skidded to a halt, stunned, for once, into complete silence.

It was Frank who finally spoke, his voice incredulous. "Is that...?!"

Joe had broken from his trance and slowly, reverently, approached his birthday present. "Yes. Yes it is." He turned to Halloran, and expression of disbelief on his face. "How in _hell_ did you know?!" he exclaimed.

"Know what?!" she asked, honestly confused.

"That the 1966 SS Chevy Impala convertible is my all time favoritist car in the entire universe?!" Joe was literally stroking the sleek lines of the car like a lover.

"I umm, I didn't" she confessed, shyly. "This was Mark's car. I had it fixed and repainted." When he heard that, Joe came over to her and crushed her into a hug that threatened to cut off her air supply.

"Who's Mark?!" was the question on several lips but Joe only answered Frank.

"I'll explain later" he mouthed almost silently, and Frank nodded, knowing that it might be a while but Joe would eventually tell him what the heck was going on. But he also had a sneaking suspicion that it would be later, rather than sooner as his blond haired blue eyed brother suddenly broke free, throwing open the car doors and practically shoving Hall into the passenger seat before coming back around the front. He gave his mother a kiss, and his father and brother quick handshakes/one armed hugs and waved to his pals before settling into the drivers side. The grin on his face only got wider as the engine purred to life. "Don't wait up!" was his final cry as he peeled out of the driveway in the emerald green car that exactly matched his girlfriend's eyes.

**A/n: **_No this is not Dean's car. I actually made sure of that, having only very recently( as in this past summer) been introduced to the Winchester boys. One, its a convertible. no room to hide a body in the trunk, either. or an arsenal... two I have no clue whatsoever if it ever came in emerald green, but I chose that color as a way for Halloran to personalize the car for Joe. I am hoping the symbolism is self explanatory here. if not feel free to ask and i shall explain. Hope you enjoyed my latest dribble drabble and will wait patiently for the next exciting installment of my HB universe! Cara_


End file.
